


Tess

by LemondeselonGarp1951



Category: Carol (2015), la batarde
Genre: F/F, la vie d'Adèle, liaisons dangereuses
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemondeselonGarp1951/pseuds/LemondeselonGarp1951
Summary: Bonjour à tout le monde,je vous adresse ma fiction inspirée de Carol le film; cette fois ci l'intrigue se passe à Paris où deux filles venues de deux milieux complétements différents vont se rencontrer. Il y aura desheurts entre l'amour et la perversité.J'écris en français; alors utilisez la possibilité de traduire sur ce site ; c'est ainsi que j'ai pu liretoutes les fanfictions de Carol.Amusez vousBe so kind to read me to make me a better writer
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Paris au mois d'avril

Tess et Geneviève se trouvaient à la terrasse d'un café; on était au printemps , il était 22 heures.  
Tout le monde s'interpellait, restait des heures devant une tasse vide, refaisait le monde à grands coups  
De phrases sans appel emportées au vent mauvais………

Tess était grande pour son origine asiatique élancée de type slave avec une pointe d'Asie aux yeux ambrés aux cheveux bruns veinés d'auburn, Geneviève plus petite aux traits plus marqués. Tess focalisait sur elle les regards. A l'hosto on l'appelait la louve. Ses yeux toujours ses yeux ambrés qui devenaient jaune profond quand elle était en colère.  
Ses yeux lui venaient de sa maman vietnamienne déjà métissée et d' un mercenaire français/> D'origine hongroise. Quand elle est née sa maman l'a appelée My Chi (beauté volontaire); mais pour tous c'était Tess et pas Thérèse un prénom qu'elle détestait.  
Volontaire elle l'était ; elle avait fait jusqu'à 2 boulots pour payer ses études et ,dans le même temps, pour aider sa mère qui vivotait avec une petite retraite. Là elle sortait d'une petite garde aux urgences  
Et accompagnait sa collègue, Gene.  
Elle se disait que sa beauté cachait ce qu'elle était vraiment et que celui qu'elle aimerait la découvrirait et lui permettrait de s'accomplir; cet homme devrait la reconnaître et la voir. Et puis surtout lui faire des petits. La perle rare qui l'attendait quelque part et que le destin mettrait sur sa route.  
La terrasse était pleine ; tout le monde trainait ; les consommations bues depuis longtemps tout le monde attendait ce printemps qui pointait doucement le bout du nez.

Geneviève enchainait les cigarettes  
"Tu sais Tess dans les boîtes de fille ne t'attends pas à trouver de la gentillesse et de l'empathie; c'est un monde impitoyable où règnent le fric et le physique. Pas de place pour les timides ou les maladroites; l'amour n'y a pas sa place. On reproduit dans ces boîtes la violence qu'on nous impose dehors; je pense  
Sérieusement que certaine sont si mal à l'aise avec leur orientation qu'elles doivent le faire payer.  
La drague justifie tout…..Par exemple il y a des filles qu'on appelle les tueuses; elles sont 3 ou 4 je ne sais plus.  
Elle séduisent , se font aimer ; quand tu crois que tu as gagné le gros lot elles te larguent et se moquent de toi après.. Il y en a une Anne je lui aurais bien cassé la gueule …Elle est méprisante au possible"  
"C'est vrai? Elles reproduisent les mêmes schémas que les mecs alors?" lui répondit Tess. "Ecoutes je viens juste en spectatrice voir un peu ce que c'est…  
j'ai largué Richard …je m'ennuyais avec lui……Elles ne sont pas gentilles?  
Je croyais que les filles allaient entre elles parce qu'elles cherchaient de la douceur?.."

Gene souffla une bouffée en l'air " Oublies ces clichés …j'y vais pour le sexe c'est tout….je veux juste baiser"  
Elle ajouta "Je suis déjà allée avec des mecs pour voir … rien d'intéressant mais avec les filles ; tu quittes un bac à sable pour passer à un terrain de foot"  
Elle prit une gorgée de sa bière ," j'en ai besoin pour décompresser.. Les périodes d'exam me crèvent et la semaine prochaine je serais réglée ..je dois en profiter maintenant"

Ah ah , fit Tess on est en plein romantisme là.."  
"je parle de désir pas d'amour d'accord?....finalement les mecs c'est ok avec toi?  
-si c'est ce que j'en sais il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat…  
-Alors essaie les filles…. Et penses à moi….si pas moi une autre alors?  
-Non je viens pour t'accompagner et puis je suis un peu curieuse…"  
-Tess tu es très belle …. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte?....Tout le monde te voudra"  
Tess soupira "ça , ça ne me changera pas ……Par contre je vais voir leur regard ..de toute façon c'est moi qui contrôle tu le sais"  
Gene haussa les épaules "Il fallait quand même que j'essaie ; avec une fille comme toi dans mon entourage je devais essayer. oui je le sais"  
Tess lui mit la main sur l'épaule " désolée mais je n'en suis toujours pas et puis je veux une famille….Je veux  
Que ma mère devienne grand-mère…..que mes enfants sachent clairement d'où ils viennent et qui ils sont..  
Donc pas de donneur de sperme anonyme"

Gene lui sourit "Tu sais je crois que ça n'est pas toujours une question de genre mais que c'est une question de personne non?...... Dis tu ne me poses pas la question traditionnelle des hétéros  
-Laquelle?  
-Mais qui fait l'homme?  
-Non car je sais ce qui s'y passe entre filles ; ma mère m'a tout expliqué…  
Gene soupira:" T'as de la chance j'aurais aimé avoir une mère à qui en parler.. Bon il est temps  
On y va"  
Elle se levèrent ensemble et firent un détour vers une nightshop où chacune acheta une mignonette  
D'alcool et la burent à leur aise dans la rue en arrivant devant la boîte "Le Madame"

Sur le chemin Gene lui confia qu'elle avait une aventure d'un soir avec la plus gentille des tueuses Caroline; mais elles  
Se sont rendus compte que ça n'irait pas plus loin. "Tu sais Caroline ce n'est pas du tout une tueuse ; je te dirais  
Même que c'est quelqu'un de sensible …même dépressive.."  
Tess lui demanda "elle ressemble à quoi" " Gene s'arrêta " Moi j'ai des références lgbt ; dans le milieu si on dit blonde  
On pense Carol au film et au livre et on pense Cate Blanchet alors que je pencherais pour Virginie Effira avec une pincée de Caroline Cellier" . Tess sourit et tapa sur l'épaule de Gene" Caroline Cellier je me souviens l'avoir vue dans un film l'année des méduses au lycée;  
elle était belle plus belle que sa fille même en étant plus âgée.....Je la trouvais envoutante mortellement séduisante parce qu'elle était si fragile, ses failles me fascinaient….. Alors tu ne me la montres pas je la reconnaîtrais tout de suite"

Gene ajouta" Cette fille est vraiment curieuse parce que tu ne peux pas la toucher.....Elle te fait l'amour et c'est tout....d'où son surnom  
la reine des glaces  
-Et tu ne l'as pas libérée?  
Gene ria, non je ne l'ai même pas délivrée"  
Elles arrivent devant une grande porte cochère et Gene frappa à l'huis; le portier les examina et les fit entrer.


	2. La rencontre (Emportée par la foule)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le titre est une allusion à la chanson d'Edith Piaf où deux amoureux qui sont réunis par la foule  
> seront séparés par cette même foule....Mais bien sûr ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire.
> 
> Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas Romy Schneider et Caroline Cellier  
> consultez google.

Gene montra à Tess le bar et se commanda une bière . Gene parlait un peu à Tess et la présenta aux filles  
Qu'elle connaissait qui étaient toutes en couple. Le thème de la soirée était les années 80/90 et "Désenchantée" remixé  
Poussait tout le monde à danser . Gene lui montra 4 filles qui dominaient les autres soit par leur allure  
Soit par leur regard: "Les voilà les prédatrices…La blonde c'est Caroline.." "Ah ok ..dis où sont les toilettes?" "Tout dans le fond à gauche" cria Gene.

Tess passa sur le côté de la piste de danse ; depuis son arrivée elle se sentait détaillée. Elle regardait les filles qui la regardaient ;pas une ne soutenait son regard si limpide qu'il transperçait qui s'approchait mais toutes l'admiraient et  
La voulaient .La compétition y régnait et seule la beauté comptait.  
Elle les survola toutes mais retint un regard gris bleu ; c'était la Caroline dont elles avaient parlée…La quintessence  
De l'élégance fin de race , un chignon banane , une petite robe noire, un collier de perles; tout y était Tess ne bougeait presque plus.  
C'était Romy Schneider et Caroline Cellier classe distinction et fêlures.  
Caroline vit Tess : un mélange de ce que l'Asie et l'Europe faisaient de mieux à peu prés de sa taille, et des yeux ambrés  
À se damner.  
Quand elles se sont croisées elles se sont retournées toutes les deux ; Gene les vit et pensa à la scène où Adèle voit Emma pour  
La première fois. Tess huma le parfum inconnu qui la traversa: inoubliable…Elle eut le sentiment d'une porte qui s'ouvrait  
D'une respiration différente, d'un autre monde, d'une autre planète; plus rien ne serait jamais pareil; elle eut le sentiment  
De la perte d'un monde connu et rassurant au bénéfice de l'aventure et du danger.  
Caroline essaya de retenir ce qui s'était passé : des yeux ambrés un regard d'hidalgo fier et fragile en même temps.  
Elle était un peu désorientée mais reprit vite ses esprits pour mieux analyser ce qui s'était passé…..Elle se croyait insensible  
Blasée, revenue de tout et voilà qu'une douleur agréable revient…….La peur et l'envie de l'inconnu….de l'inconnue.

Les toilettes étaient un lieu de rendez-vous où on pouvait plus facilement parler; mais il fallait un peu attendre.  
On s'y réfugiait aussi pour fuir le bruit de la musique….  
Tess sentit comme une présence et respira ce parfum inconnu si léger si intense et si rare ; elle se retourna et  
Rencontra les yeux bleus; la jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et leurs yeux s'enchantèrent de leur beauté  
Réciproque.  
Une petite robe noire et un chignon banane. Foudroyante de beauté et de séduction; Tess reconnut Caroline ; Caroline qui lui dit alors "Tu n'es jamais venue n'est ce pas? " La bouche ourlée le dessin parfait des arcades sourcilières, ce gris bleu….  
Tess ne la quittait pas des yeux , ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle manquait de souffle "Non effectivement…J'accompagne Gene que tu connais n'est ce pas?" Elle avait l'impression de vivre les contes qu'elle se racontait adolescente un coup de foudre des amours  
Contrariées et à la fin le triomphe du grand amour……. Le coup de foudre il était là …… si cela se confirmait….. Par contre la  
Paralysie , l'incapacité à reprendre ses esprits ça n'était pas prévu.

Caroline, elle, se sentit fort perturbée; ces yeux ambrés l'intriguèrent mais plus encore la force qui en émanait  
Elle se mordit les lèvres "Oui….ici tout le monde connaît tout le monde ….On fait connaissance?"

"que vais-je faire?" Elle va m'inviter à quoi ??? Tess paniqua pour tout dire ; elle qui contrôlait tout ne contrôlait  
Plus rien; son cœur battait trop fort , sa poitrine rétrécissait " je dois attaquer avant elle …- J'étais venue en touriste-  
" Pourquoi faire?" - Nom de Dieu tu n'as plus de répartie Tess- " je suis désolée … je ne suis jamais venue ici  
Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne - mais tu t'enfonces Tess et magistralement- bon voilà on a fait  
Connaissance.."  
Caroline écouta ces paroles étonnantes qui la firent sourire comme elle n'avait plus souri depuis longtemps.  
C'était rafraichissant d'entendre cela ; Tess regarda mieux la jeune femme aux yeux gris bleu - tu t'intéresses  
Aux femmes maintenant c'est nouveau ça vient de sortir - et admira encore sa beauté froide et brûlante comme  
Pour s'en imprégner une dernière fois. Elle se sentait comme la proie qui attendait l'attaque et restait sidérée.  
Il ne lui resta plus que la fuite.  
" Bon une place de libre ……Contente d'avoir fait ta connaissance " et Tess ferma la porte.  
Caroline avait rejoint le bar, repensant à ce dialogue étrange; Elle ne cherchait même pas parmi la foule celle qui serait sa reine ; depuis peu de temps  
Elle préférait avoir recours à une professionnelle ; pas d'embrouille pas d'implication. C'était une solution qui s'était  
Imposée d'elle-même. Elle la faisait jouir et c'était plus agréable que de se masturber…Quoique…  
Evidement elle en connaissait la signification profonde et elle le déplorait mais comment gérer l'état de destruction  
Permanent dans lequel elle vivait depuis la mort de Thérèse ,état qui s'était aggravé avec la mort accidentelle d'Arnaud  
Son mari dans une compétition de rafting et surtout le départ de tout: la mort de son père pour laquelle elle se sentait responsable. Ets puis il y avait Anne, la soeur jumelle de Thérèse qui ravivait le souvenir sans arrêt ..... 

Elle revint au bar et promenait son regard sur les filles présentes. De fait elles ne l'intéressaient pas.  
Seule cette très jolie eurasienne aux yeux ambrés ; elle en aurait bien fait son quatre heures et même sa nuit.  
Un trouble qu'elle avait senti comme surprenant et reconnu.

Tess finit par rejoindre Gene qui était en pleine drague ; mais elle sentit qu'elle était de trop et s'éloigna.  
Une des tueuses s'était approché d'elle " Je m'appelle Anne …Tu danses?  
-Toi tu ne m'intéresses pas ….alors non merci"  
Anne eut du mal à accepter ce refus; ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Elle revint au bar  
" Non mais tu te rends compte ? Comment refuser mon invitation? Elle se prend pour qui?  
Pour toi peut-être , dit Caroline en souriant, ça peut t'arriver au moins une fois .  
-Vas y toi…  
-Chiche"  
Caroline se leva et s'approcha de Tess  
"Tu danses ?  
-Ne me prenez pas pour une conne ; je ne veux pas faire l'objet d'un pari…..En fait vous agissez comme des mecs  
Non je ne danse pas…", elle regardait Caroline droit dans les yeux. Tess se sentait dérangée, "comment peux tu  
T'abaisser à ce jeu pitoyable? Pourquoi ton incroyable beauté s'accompagne d'une telle perte de simple respect de l'autre??  
Caroline sourit de côté :"Pourquoi t'énerver ainsi…… on ne me dicte pas ce que je fais ok?  
-Je ne suis pas lesbienne alors salut"

Tess s'en alla à regret incapable d'assumer le plaisir qu'elle avait eu à voir Caroline s'approcher d'elle et la tristesse  
Que lui inspirait sa façon d'agir.  
Elle fit signe à Gene et s'en alla. Pourquoi avoir aussi peur devant cette femme; c'était une peur dont son père  
Ne lui avait jamais parlé, mais une peur agréable….c'est quoi? Ce truc à la con…qui me donne si chaud d'un coup.

Caroline sauva la face s'en alla énervée mais inquiète- comment une inconnue peut-elle me mettre à nu aussi vite?-  
regagna le bar et dit à Anne "Bof jolie mais compliquée ; allez tournée générale"  
Puis elle prit son téléphone et composa son numéro secret ;" Allo oui bonsoir… Vous avez une  
Eurasienne dans vos filles ?  
Parfait ; au Ritz svp chambre 645"

Elle se tourna vers ses copines " Je m'en vais… doucement sur l'alcool pas comme moi Salut les filles "  
Elle était contente que l'alcool lui serve de matelas; elle aurait eu difficile à reconnaître ce qui s'est passé  
En toute lucidité. Elle eu quand même le sentiment d'avoir raté ou gâché quelque chose , un sentiment  
Inattendu, imprévu; ça veut dire quoi?  
Caroline était en mode automatique , trop occupée à penser aux paroles de cette jeune femme qui l'avaient  
Transpercée : la beauté l'empathie? Était-elle si repoussante dans son comportement? Elle était troublée  
Qu'elle planta là tout le monde et sortit; une crise d'angoisse terrible la saisit; sa poitrine était si douloureuse.

Tess était sortie , écartant les filles qui s'intéressaient à elle . Il lui fallait reprendre son souffle et réfléchir  
Pourquoi avoir rejeté l'invitation de Caroline? N'était-ce pas un moyen d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses?  
Tu doit affronter les problèmes , lui disait son père, pas les écarter: tu les sors par la fenêtre, ils rentrent par la  
Porte.  
Elle se retourna et vit Caroline qui était courbée comme pliée par une douleur; elle s'en approcha "Ca ne va pas?  
tu veux de l'aide que je reste près de toi?  
"Je voulais te dire ….Je suis bourrée…Tu as eu raison de refuser mon invitation …Non ça va  
-tu es sûre?  
-tu t'appelles?  
-Tess  
-merci Tess bonne soirée"

Une voiture s'arrêta à leur hauteur et Caroline s'y engouffra "Robert , on va à la 645".

Caroline avait été soulagée de partir; elle avait décidé de tuer dans l'œuf tout début d'attachement pour qui que  
Ce soit, surtout pour cette jeune femme au regard si fier si indomptable si belle qui, de plus, est attentive et sensible  
Aux autres. Elle ne la méritait pas.  
Tess regarda la voiture s'éloigner emportant cette femme qui l'avait bouleversée; la foule de cette boîte me  
L'a amenée , une autre foule me la ramènera ….peut-être. Le manque était déjà là et ça elle ne savait pas le gérer.  
Il restait ce parfum inoubliable.  
Elle resta songeuse; n'avait-elle donc pas toujours été intéressée par les femmes?  
Ses camarades de classe adoraient les chanteurs, les acteurs ; elle n'était intéressée que par les actrices, les chanteuses,  
Ses professeures. Son émotion en voyant l'année des méduses avec Caroline Cellier, Romy Schneider dans le vieux fusil  
Et la passante du sans souci……..Que des femmes et les clips de Madona.  
Ses émotions d'adolescente étaient toujours tournées vers les femmes ; elle considérait les hommes autour d'elle  
Comme des copains, des amis mais seules les circonstances les avaient amenés dans son lit, jamais l'envie jamais le désir.  
Voilà qui allait compliquer les choses.

La luxueuse voiture noire fendait les rues ; dans le silence ouaté la crise d'angoisse de Caroline diminua et elle reprit  
Peu à peu pied. La voiture s'arrêta au Ritz où le portier , reconnaissant la voiture et sa passagère , s'empressa de lui  
Ouvrir; elle traversa le hall et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui l'amena au dernier étage privatif où son baise en ville  
L'attendait.  
C'était la chambre vouée à ses conquêtes d'un soir. La décoration y était impersonnelle.  
Ça n'était pas une chambre d'amour mais de luxure et de sexe ; l'amour n'y avait pas sa place, à l'image de Caroline. 

Elle se mit en pyjama et commença à se ressaisir; d'abord elle voulait être seule car elle savait que la crise  
Allait arriver ; personne ne pouvait savoir surtout la prostituée qui allait arriver.  
Elle prépara un poignée de 100 euro et attendit avec un verre de Jameson de 20 ans d'âge.  
Quelqu'un frappa  
"Entrez, dit Caroline  
-Bonsoir Madame j'ai été envoyée par  
-Je sais….j'ai changé d'avis .. Je suis désolée ..mais je vous paie…voici et au revoir  
-Pas de soucis salut"

Caroline ferma la porte à double tour; elle s'assit par terre dans un coin avec sa bouteille.  
Tout lui revint son père Thérèse Arnaud ses 3 morts comme elle se le disait sa trilogie infernale qui ne la lâchait pas  
"Allez, cria-t-elle, je vous attends …j'ai pas peur …..même pas peur…."  
Ses trait se décomposèrent lentement ; elle s'effondrait peu à peu, pas à pas ; ça allait durer toute la nuit dans cette  
Solitude abominable et insupportable………et la culpabilité……cette monstrueuse culpabilité qui ne la laissait nouer  
Aucun amour stable….les yeux ambrés où sont-ils?.

Les professionnelles qui depuis s'étaient succédées dans son lit lui faisaient sentir combien toutes ses tentatives restaient  
Vaines, combien elle perdait son temps avec elles. Elle voulait ces yeux ambrés , elle les voulait dans les siens et plus encore Elle était entrée en enfer après la mort de son père, dans le froid après la mort de Thérèse, dans les ténèbres  
après la mort d'Arnaud. Son cœur et son corps s'étaient couvert de glace pour ne plus  
Souffrir, pour ne plus rien sentir, pour vivre en indifférence.  
La chanson de Barbara résumait sa vie actuelle " J'ai tué l'amour j'ai tué mes rêves aujourd'hui j'en crève …  
Je ne fais pas l'amour pour de l'argent mais il ne me reste plus beaucoup de vertu c'est presque aussi décourageant que  
De faire les 100 pas dans la rue"  
Beaucoup de filles avaient été ses maîtresses d'un soir et chaque fois la désillusion, le dégoût d'elle-même la bloquait  
Et puis cette addiction au sexe qu'elle avait ; heureusement elle connaissait un site internet où tu choisissais  
La fille que tu voulais; un service ultra confidentiel très cher.. Les filles étaient aussi très belles et uniquement  
Consacrées aux femmes , le coût élevé en faisait un service d'élite. En clair elle allait chez les putes.

Josiane , sa femme de chambre, la trouva le lendemain matin complétement inconsciente mais elle constata qu'il n'y avait  
Qu'ne demi bouteille de vide auprès de Caroline au lieu des 2 ou 3 habituelles ; elle appela cependant le docteur  
Qui était lié à l'hôtel.  
Josiane venait du village où se trouvait la maison de famille des Beauregard; et la mère de Caroline lui avait confié la  
Mission de veiller sur sa fille.  
Ces deux femmes s'appréciaient beaucoup; la mère de Caroline l'avait envoyée à sa fille pour veiller sur elle.  
Elle s'était éloignée de sa mère qui désapprouvait totalement sa liaison avec Thérèse ; elle avait vu sa fille  
S'effondrer ,n'être plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Lors de l'accident elle n'avait pas caché sa satisfaction de voir  
Le bourreau de sa fille disparaître. Caroline alors s'était éloignée .  
Josiane aimait Caroline comme sa fille et avait connu toutes ses mésaventures ; elle avait vu l'attachement de la petite  
À son père, la mort du père , la liaison avec Thérèse, la mort de Thérèse, le mariage avec Arnaud -une fuite- et la mort  
D'Arnaud.  
De ces ténèbres il restait malheureusement Anne, la soeur de Thérèse, qui entretenait le souvenir et empêchait Caroline de vivre pleinement. Paul , le docteur , conseilla de la laisser dormir ; ça n'était pas le coma habituel, elle dormait c'est tout.  
Josiane en fut très contente et , aidée de son auxiliaire, installa la jeune femme sur le lit; elles la déshabillèrent  
Refermèrent les couvertures et s'en allèrent.


	3. Le bois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> les filles se rencontrent se reconnaissent et se rapprochent.

Il faisait beau ce dimanche et le monde se pressait dans le bois de Boulogne ; des joggers des mamans et leurs enfants  
Des gens mangeaient sur les bancs; les cavaliers et les vélos sillonnaient leur sentiers réservés. Le soleil était généreux  
Les enfants couraient le long des allées ; les amoureux se tenaient par la main .

Tout le monde respirait un air neuf, un air qui annonçait l'arrivée du printemps. Le rire des enfants, le bruit des sabots  
Tout résonnait ; la foule qui attendait devant les marchands de glace ne s'inquiétait que de 2 choses :  
quelle glace veux -tu et combien de boules?  
Sur les bancs les amoureux envisageaient les semaines à venir comme autant de promesses d'amour et de plaisir.  
Tous et tout concourraient au bonheur général.  
Le bonheur Tess ne le connaissait que par touche le dimanche quand elle pouvait observer Carole qu'elle avait rencontrée de nouveau  
Au bois de Boulogne; le hasard béni des Dieux et surtout ce parfum inoubliable  
lui avaient permis de retrouver la femme qu'elle avait croisée en boîte il y 4  
Semaines Alors qu'elle faisait son jogging elle l'avait senti ; elle s'était arrêtée.  
Oui maintenant elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : revoir Caroline et donc avoir son dimanche.  
Depuis elle s'arrangeait pour que son repos tombe un dimanche;  
Là elle avait fini sa garde ; elle aurait dû aller dormir . Au lieu de ça elle combattait le sommeil pour la voir elle.

Elle s'inventait des histoires où elle sauvait Carol de tous les dangers possibles; parfois même elle mourrait dans  
Ses bras après l'avoir sauvée de la noyade: Carol l'embrassait (sur la bouche ou sur les joues ou encore sur le front) et  
Tess mourrait heureuse dans un dernier spasme. Des histoires d'adolescente amoureuse quoi…  
En attendant elle ne savait pas comment l'aborder…….Chaque dimanche c'était "aujourd'hui j'oserais j'oserais "  
Et le soir" je n'ai pas su" elle remarqua aussi combien les yeux bleus se voilaient et combien la tristesse accablait Caroline.

L'intérêt qu'elle portait à cette femme la tourmentait aussi ; elle aurait préféré que ce soit pour un garçon…..La vie  
Vous joue des tours quelquefois……Elle voulait des enfants mais la vie sans Caroline n'était même pas envisageable…  
La nuit elle se réveillait à cause de ces rêves où elle faisait clairement l'amour à Caroline avec toujours cette peur d'être  
Rejetée comme elle l'a souvent été dès la maternelle à cause de ses origines… Elle se réveillait en sueur et terrorisée…………  
Il est vrai qu'elle avait du parfois interrompre sa contemplation car il lui semblait que Carol cherchait quelqu'un qui la regardait  
Etre découverte était une chose qui la terrorisait ; que lui dire ………  
Seul son copain Daniel était au courant de la belle inconnue du bois de Boulogne. Quand il s'était agit de la décrire  
"Brune blonde rousse?"  
"Blonde"  
" A qui ressemble-t-elle? "  
"Romy Schneider et Caroline Cellier et Simone Signoret et une classe folle ; les hommes la regardent et la désirent.. Je le vois"  
"Quel âge?"  
"Je m'en fous de l'âge …Elle habite - oui je l'ai suivie- dans un immeuble superbe…. Je suis dans le caniveau et elle  
Habite au paradis… Alors je résume belle à mourir riche comment veux  
-tu qu'elle s'intéresse à moi? Et si je l'intéresse… ce sera pour une nuit? Un coup d'un soir?

.Alors je résume belle à mourir  
Riche comment veux -tu qu'elle s'intéresse à moi?  
-Tant que tu n'essaies pas tu ne le sauras pas ."  
Elle lui avait confié que c'était la femme de la boîte de nuit avec qui ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.  
Une seule fois elle était allée à sa rencontre pour la croiser et encore sentir son parfum; Tess avait mis sa capuche et des lunettes  
De soleil  
Et le parfum de Carol s'est imprimé dans le cerveau et le cœur; elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille.  
Le pire c'était le dimanche soir ;Tess regagnait sa petite chambre de bonne, qu'elle partageait avec   
Daniel avec des souvenirs et de la douleur.

Caroline seule sur un banc tranche sur l'optimisme général; elle est aussi belle que triste ; le ciel semble  
Se refléter dans ses yeux bleus, mais un ciel éteint. Elle venait au Bois pour regarder et entendre les enfants  
Courir et s'amuser car elle n'en avait pas; elle s'immergeait dans ces cris et ces pleurs et ces rires ; c'était  
Les seuls bruits qu'elle aimait entendre . Elle les regardait comme on regarde un rêve perdu.  
La violente crise d'il y a quatre semaines n'avait pas recommencé. Mais rien n'était simple et évita de penser à la veille  
Encore une nuit passée à boire à oublier à draguer et à jeter parce que personne ne l'intéressait vraiment. Elle avait bien  
Encore une fois mérité son surnom de reine de glace. Les hommes la regardaient les femmes l'enviaient mais comme   
Une créature inaccessible .  
Inaccessible? Pas la nuit en tout cas et pas pour les femmes; le nombre de ses conquêtes n'arrivait pas à combler  
Le vide sentimental de sa vie." Un jour peut-être la grâce me touchera "; mais le monde de la nuit est impitoyable  
; un monde où tout le monde ment et joue un rôle comme elle. Elle sent peu ses idées noires l'envahir.  
La seule chose qui la fait sourire et la distrait c'et cette jeune femme qui l'épie depuis quoi? 1 mois tous les  
Dimanches ;Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite mais des yeux la suivaient . Robert - son très discret garde  
Du corps- lui avait fait remarquer et lui désigna une jeune femme  
Donc un dimanche elle vérifia les gens qui se promenaient ; il y en avait beaucoup mais elle ne s'occupa  
Que de ceux qui étaient seuls et elle repéra très vite cette jeune femme gracile à la queue de cheval et une frange  
En fait très belle et un regard ambré inoubliable. Comme elle était souvent prés d'un arbre elle l'appela son petit  
Moineau. Elle ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle sut que c'était la jolie eurasienne qui l'avait interpellée un peu fort le samedi  
Où elle était déjà bourrée avant même de commencer sa soirée.  
Cette jeune femme lui posait un problème: sa présence réveillait Caroline , réveillait des choses qu'elle avait enfouies  
Pour ne plus les revivre; y retomber l'angoissait. Mais elle dût s'admettre que la volonté de s'en éloigner ne faisait  
Que la vouloir plus proche; ce doux poison avait, jour après jour, envahit sa vie .Elle pensait à leur échange un peu   
Vif, à ce qu'elle avait osé lui dire.   
Qu'elle soit là à la guetter était l'indice qu'elle non plus ne lui était pas indifférente  
Elle voulait ces yeux ambrés , elle les voulait dans les siens et plus encore.

Elle était entrée en enfer après la mort de son père, dans le froid après la mort de Thérèse, dans les ténèbres  
après la mort d'Arnaud. Son cœur et son corps s'étaient couvert de glace pour ne plus  
Souffrir, pour ne plus rien sentir, pour vivre en indifférence.  
La chanson de Barbara résumait sa vie actuelle " J'ai tué l'amour j'ai tué mes rêves aujourd'hui j'en crève …  
Je ne fais pas l'amour pour de l'argent mais il ne me reste plus beaucoup de vertu c'est presque aussi décourageant que  
De faire les 100 pas dans la rue" Il fallait fuir le bonheur de peur qu'il ne se sauve….  
Beaucoup de filles avaient été ses maîtresses d'un soir et chaque fois la désillusion, le dégoût d'elle-même la bloquait  
Et puis cette addiction au sexe qu'elle avait ; heureusement elle connaissait un site internet où tu choisissais  
La fille que tu voulais; un service ultra confidentiel très cher.. Les filles étaient aussi très belles et uniquement  
Consacrées aux femmes , le coût élevé en faisait un service d'élite. En clair elle allait chez les putes.

Ce devait être une soirée comme les autres soulerie et drague et puis cette jeune femme arrive à la fois  
Forte et naïve , ces yeux ambrés , gracieuse et solide ……. Je revis enfin…. Elle m'a regardé et je me suis sentie vue  
Et transpercée atteinte en plein cœur et paralysée.

Elle était dans ses pensées quand la pluie se mit à tomber et le moineau de s'envoler.  
Tout le monde s'éparpilla et les enfants disparurent avec leurs parents.  
Caroline rentra chez elle en maudissant cette pluie qui écourtait l'observation mais pas la tension.  
La jeune femme avait supplanté le plaisir procuré par la vision des enfants; c'était une première.

Elle doit apaiser ce désir qui la possède au point de lui faire mal , reprendre aussi contact avec ce corps qu'elle ne connaît plus  
Elle va dans la salle de bains attenante à sa chambre , se déshabille et se fait couler un bain.  
Et là elle se masturbe doucement, en prenant son temps, en pensant à cette jeune femme qui l'embrasser et la prend.  
Ce fut un orgasme violent perturbant dérangeant et sans l'ombre de Thérèse. Il lui fallut du temps pour  
Se reprendre "bon sang, qu'est ce que ça veut dire? …..tu as trouvé ton maître Caroline….maintenant il  
Te faut l'approcher la séduire et surtout la garder".; et aussi se battre contre ses démons.  
Se masturber était une solution pour la soulager mais ne lui enlevait pas le sentiment étrange du manque  
Qu'elle connaissait depuis un mois chaque dimanche soir.   
Elle demanderait à Robert de la suivre et de connaître ainsi son adresse….Il faut qu'on rentre en contact.

Elle était en train de mettre sa robe de chambre quand son téléphone vibra, c'était Robert  
"Madame c'est la petite ….Elle est en bas , cachée -c'est le moment je veux la connaître-  
Allez la chercher …en douceur.. Amenez la moi  
-bien Madame"  
Tess fut surprise de voir un monsieur s'approcher "Bonjour Mademoiselle, Me de Beauregard veut vous voir  
-euh pourquoi? Tess se sentit toute bête  
-Cela fait un mois que vous la guettez tous les dimanches , je pense qu'elle voudrait savoir pourquoi"  
Tess ne sut quoi répondre et suivit ce monsieur. Elle craignait une confrontation mais elle la souhaitait  
En même temps.  
Caroline se sourit à elle-même ; je vais enfin la voir de près.  
Une poignée de minutes plus tard -Caroline en a profité pour se recoiffer et se parfumer, un indice-  
Robert débarquait dans l'appartement avec la jeune femme qui avait son regard arrogant et fier surtout fier  
Caroline s'avança " Merci vous pouvez nous laisser  
Bien Madame " Robert se retira.  
Caroline se planta devant elle; son cœur battait plus vite que de coutume, sa respiration encore plus lent et plus  
Profonde .Bordel , pensa-t-elle, je suis aussi émue qu'une collégienne.  
"Alors on se revoit?  
…….  
-Comment t'appelles-tu?  
-Thérèse…….Mais je préfère Tess mais tu le connais déjà"" Quels yeux brillants elle a!!! Pensa Tess.  
Caroline vacilla ; le coup était inattendu Elle s'appelle Thérèse??????  
"J'aime pas Thérèse ; ça fait bonne sœur vielle école  
-Tess c'est joli, plus joli même tu me l'avais déjà dit? J'avais trop bu ce jour là je ne me souviens plus, Caroline se reprit.  
Caroline se rapprocha encore plus et enroula les cheveux de Tess autour de l'oreille "Tu es encore jeune ..Quel âge  
As-tu? "   
"26 ans et toi?" " 36 ans tu as l'air plus jeune; tu es très jolie et tu ne le sais pas" "Tu es belle Caroline et des fois tu l'oublies"  
"des fois je le sais très bien" murmura Caroline en évitant le regard profond de Tess.  
Carole commença :" On s'est vu en boîte n'est-ce-pas? Ça me revient - tu ments Caroline elle est dans ta tête depuis cette soirée  
Pénible-  
-oui  
-tu était un peu énervée  
-ça m'arrive  
-bien sûr"  
Caroline resserra sa ceinture alors qu'elle voulait juste se déshabiller et violer cette bouche si proche, et proposa un verre  
"Que veux tu boire?  
-un thé au lait  
-ça marche…alors suis-moi"  
Caroline se dirigea vers la cuisine qui n'était pas ouverte sur le salon; elle était faite de meubles en bois et d'un immense piano  
De cuisson. Une grande table entourée de bancs en occupait le centre et Tess y prit place.  
Caroline disposa la théière le lait le sucre 2 tasses mit à bouillir de l'eau et s'assit en face:  
"Sers toi Tess et parles moi de toi…Je t'écoute…..Attends veux tu te mettre plus à l'aise?  
-Non je me sens bien  
-Vraiment? Tu as quand même couru? Non?   
-oui, un peu  
-On va le dire comme ça …un peu…ok je t'écoute… je dois tout savoir de la femme qui m'espionne et me suit de puis un mois tous les dimanches."  
Le sourire de Caroline n'était qu'extérieur ; la tension était maximale .Que va-t-elle me dire? Qu'ai-je envie d'entendre?  
Tess prit une profonde respiration; elle essaya de mettre de côté le trouble qu'elle éprouvait à être  
Si proche de Caroline , à être chez elle , en face d'elle dans cet appartement rempli de ce parfum  
Habité par cette femme qui a occupé toutes ses pensées: que vais-je lui dire? Pas la vérité …pas possible… allez ..go  
"Je m'appelle Tess Sandor ; je suis en 7ème année de médecine et je vais essayer de faire gynéco.  
Je vais t'en dire le maximum …..  
Ma mère est née dans un bordel d'une vietnamienne déjà métissée qui l'a vendue à un autre bordel  
Sa beauté en a fait une prostituée recherchée; elle est tombée amoureuse d'un mercenaire français d'origine  
Hongroise et il l'a enlevé de ce bordel et ramené en France où je suis née; j'avais 17 ans quand mon père  
Est mort lors d'une mission en Afrique Centrale -Tess baissa les yeux et soupira- On habite un petit village  
Dans la Loire ; être asiatique dans une campagne française pas facile j'ai souffert à l'école…".  
-Tess dut s'arrêter. - pourquoi j'ai dit ça? Je me mets à découvert…..  
Caroline vit des larmes briller dans les yeux de Tess; elle se leva et s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras  
Tess la repoussa "je n'ai pas besoin de pitié ok" les yeux ambrés devinrent safran. Caroline ne sourit pas ,  
Bon sang elle est vraiment fière .  
"Le souvenir de ces années était pénible… excuse moi je suis toujours à fleur de peau….Tess reprit son récit  
Il nous a laissé un peu d'argent; ma mère a du travailler dur parce qu'elle voulait que je fasse des études.  
Je suis en médecine générale ; j'aimerais me spécialiser en gynéco mais ça coûte…  
Tu vois toi tu connais ta famille , la mienne s'arrête à ma maman…"  
Caroline sentait la fierté et l'orgueil de Tess , qui cachait des blessures intimes profondes . Le désir de la toucher  
Perdit tout arrière plan sexuel; elle voulait juste la réconforter.  
-tu t'entends bien avec elle?   
-Oui; je suis son portrait craché…"  
Caroline était étonnée de ce récit et ne dit rien.  
Tess était gênée mais orgueilleuse  
"Tu dis rien…..t'es choquée hein? C'est ça les bourges la mort ne les choque pas mais le sexe ouïlle ..  
Je suis la fille d'une pute…."Cria-elle.  
Caroline s'indigna " non je ne suis pas choquée de l'origine de tes parents c'est la vie et les prostituées je connais  
; mais que tu ai été harcelée à l'école ça me laisse sans voix et tes profs ils ne disaient rien? Et tes parents..?  
-Ils en avaient rien à foutre…Ma mère est allée chez les parents de ces connards … Quand mon père revenait de ses missions  
Il se battait à chaque fois et il les tenait par la menace…..Mais maman a perdu son travail dans toutes les fermes du coin..  
…Bien sûr quand j'ai grandi mes harceleurs voulaient coucher avec moi…..  
Quand tu vois le physique de la fermière moyenne française tu peux les comprendre"  
Le regard de Tess était jaune profond et elle serra les poings  
" je reviendrais chercher maman dans une belle voiture et ils crèveront tous  
De jalousie"  
Caroline voyait la colère le chagrin traverser le corps de Tess et elle la serra dans ses bras ; elle lui épongea les yeux   
Tess ajouta " ils m'ont appris chacun leur spécialité…." Elle regarda Caroline qui sentait qu'elle marchait sur des œufs;  
Tess la regarda…." Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois prête à m'écouter encore…..Je ne me suis jamais dévoilée ainsi…  
Si je viens te voir dans le Bois c'est pas pour des prunes ….je pense à toi depuis notre rencontre au Madame…  
Et je ne supporterais pas un mouvement de rejet…Je te le dis clairement ; si je me mets en danger tu l'es aussi  
En danger car je partirais alors …..Et je crois qu'aucune de nous n'est indifférente à l'autre…. Je devais travailler  
Je préférais venir te regarder ….Alors ne nous faisons pas mal …..  
La vie s'en chargera un moment ou l'autre"  
Caroline était tétanisée ; tout ce qui avait été dit était si intime et si vrai…..  
Caroline prit la main de Tess et caressa sa joue. Mon Dieu, pensa-t-elle, cette jeune femme m'a transpercée; je lui suis  
Totalement transparente. Elle se leva et s'assit près de Tess; elles se tournèrent de façon à être l'une en face de l'autre  
Tess reprit son récit. Caroline lui saisit les mains.  
Car chacun de ses parents lui avait enseigné sa spécialité  
Son père lui avait pris toutes les techniques de combat corps à corps; il lui avait dit "Tess je connais les hommes  
Une fille aussi belle que toi doit savoir se défendre."  
Kim Chi connaissait tout des plaisirs de la chair hommes et femmes confondues; non seulement elle était d'une beauté   
Foudroyante mais elle était aussi particulièrement douée dans les plaisirs du sexe. Elle était très pragmatique; un jour  
Elle apprit à sa fille toutes les techniques et toutes les caresses amoureuses pour les hommes comme pour les femmes .  
Après lui avoir tout expliqué elle prit les mains de sa fille -Tess je t'ai expliqué tout cela parce que je veux que tu comprennes  
que tout n'est qu'une question de technique.. Tu les connais maintenant…. Tu connais les gestes ..  
Tout ce qui viendra après je ne peux pas te l'apprendre … Cela te permettra de faire la distinction entre désir et amour  
Le désir sans amour sans intérêt parce que facilement apaisé ; l'amour est rarement apaisé  
Tu pourras ainsi faire le tri entre le grain et l'ivraie-  
Je n'ai pas encore mis en pratique l'enseignement de ma maman…."   
Caroline restait muette. Elle venait de prendre une claque…..  
Elle était paralysée par cette douleur qui la ramenait à la sienne. Elle voyait ces yeux superbes  
Pleins de chagrin et de colère rentrés depuis si longtemps….. Tess s'arrêta de pleurer "je suis désolée….je ne voulais  
Pas en dire autant…tu me rends vulnérable et je ne sais pas gérer……..je crois que je vais rentrer…je t'ennuie  
Avec mes histoires"  
Elle se leva brutalement autant gênée par ce qu'elle avait dit que par le manque de réaction de Caroline..  
"Non, s'écria Caroline, ça ne m'ennuie pas et tu ne rentres pas …..je te demande comme une faveur de ne pas rentrer  
Restes s'il te plait…je t'en prie restes" Elle se leva et prit la tête de Tess et lui donna le plus doux des baisers sur les lèvres.  
Tess resta sidérée un moment-Quoi elle m'a embrassé-, elle plongea dans les yeux de Carole et lui rendit son baiser, aussi doux   
"Bien sûr que je reste"  
Il y eut une pause .  
Les deux femmes se regardèrent "Tu n'as pas faim?  
-Si avec tout ce qui s'est passé ….j'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir  
-Tu veux rire? Allez rassis toi ….. Je vais faire des pâtes ail piment ….On en mange à deux l'ail pas grave?  
-Non pas grave …..Je peux me laver? Ça me ferait du bien  
-Va dans cette salle de bains….Tu y trouveras dans l'armoire pyjama et peignoir.. Tu choisis"  
Tess rentra dans la salle de bains qu'elle devina être celle de Caroline; ce parfum sublime y régnait et plus encore l'odeur  
Même de Caroline y flottait. C'était tellement d'émotions et de sensations qui la traversait ; elle était avec Caroline  
Ce dont elle avait rêvé depuis leur rencontre en boîte ; elle ignorait ce qui allait se passer mais chaque pas était un pas  
De plus vers ce qu'elle voulait….L'inconnue c'était après ? L'amour est tentant mais dangereux et elle était totalement  
Novice à cet égard.  
Tout ce qui se passait était nouveau et terriblement sexy; elle sourit T.S. Garp un souvenir de ce livre où le héros se définissait  
Ainsi; elle était elle TS Tess et surtout Caroline………  
"Ouh tu t'es endormie? …c'est prêt  
-euh j'arrive  
-Tu ne t'es pas mise à l'aise?  
-Je ne sais pas… mais j'aurais besoin de vêtements propres….mais j'ai faim"

Elle s'assit à la grande table de la cuisine; c'était pour elle un enchantement de voir Caroline évoluer autour d'elle  
Sans se cacher , de remarquer que son peignoir se défaisait peu à peu et que ça n'avait échappé ni à Caroline  
Ni à Tess…..  
La maîtresse de maison disposa sur la grande table les pâtes dans des assiettes chaudes accompagnées de pecorino  
Râpé ; elle posa de petites assiettes garnies de saucisson d'Ardèche et de Jésus lyonnais et un blanc sec des Cotes du Rhône  
Et du pain poilâne . Caroline invita Tess à se servir ; cette collation légère les ravit toutes les deux… C'était surtout  
Tess qui dévorait et Caroline qui servait , un bon repas est toujours le départ d'autre chose, pensa-t-elle.  
A ce moment précis le téléphone de Tess sonna pour un sms; elle le consulta.  
"Ah merde …ce n'est pas vrai…mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire?"  
Caroline s'inquiéta "Que se passe-t-il?   
-Notre proprio a foutu nos affaires dehors; faut dire qu'on a 2 semaines de retard pour le loyer… on a du changer  
Le wc à nos frais…alors ce mois-ci" Tess se leva très nerveusement" Je dois partir….désolée"  
"qu'est ce que tu vas faire?   
-je sais pas…….enfin si je sais…on va dormir dans sa vieille voiture dans une ruelle…..2ème fois  
-restes ici  
-et je le laisse tomber Daniel? Hors de question c'est un frère pour moi..  
-Laisses -moi aviser… d'abord je me rhabille…"  
Caroline n'était pas pour rien un gros investisseur dans l'immobilier et actionnaire majoritaire dans beaucoup de  
Grands hôtels. L'immeuble dont elle occupait le dernier étage se trouvait à l'arrière du Ritz et y était relié  
Par le jardin commun mais à usage privé. C'était son hôtel préféré et elle le connaissait comme sa poche.  
Elle en appela le directeur et lui commanda de mettre à disposition les 2 chambres qui se trouvaient sur le  
Même étage que la 645 .  
Caroline enfilât un jean et un gros pull en laine et se tourna vers Tess "Appelles Daniel et demandes lui où il se  
Trouve …Je vais demander à Robert d'aller le chercher."   
Tess appela Daniel avec un sentiment de perte …. "Dis un monsieur va venir te chercher .. Tu es où?...café l'heure  
Rue Mansard dans le 16ème ok….t'inquiètes on est dépanné….. Attends je communique à Caroline où aller te chercher.  
Caroline appela Robert et lui communiqua où se trouvait Daniel; il devait l'amener à la porte de service.  
Elle raccrocha "Viens Tess……on y va ensemble….dis tu restes avec moi? Ça ne change rien?  
-Non ça ne change rien..je reste avec toi"


	4. Step by step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l'intrigue s'installe...rien ne sert de courir il faut partir à point
> 
> Quoique ... courir...ça peut servir

Elles traversèrent le parc commun aux deux bâtiments; Caroline ouvra une porte avec son pass et elle  
Emmena Tess ver les cuisines  
"Bonjour tout le monde "  
Tout le personnel lui répondit, mais comme on était en plein coup de feu personne ne leva la tête  
Seul le chef s'avança et salua Caroline  
"Bonjour Madame  
-Bonjour Pierre….Vous pourriez me préparer 2 tartes au citron et des crèmes brûlées  
-Bien ce sera fait  
-merci"  
Elle prit la main de Tess  
"on va à la porte de service"  
Elles traversèrent cette immense cuisine où une cinquantaine de personnes s'activaient.  
Catherine tira la lourde porte de service et ouvrit le sas ; Robert et Daniel étaient déjà là.  
Daniel prit Tess par les épaules :"On va avoir une chambre au Ritz …c'est une blague?  
"Non Dany ..D'abord je te présente Mme de Beauregard"  
Dany resta interloquée et ne répondit pas tout de suite  
"Dany tu m'entends , insista Tess, tu m'entends?  
-Oui mais je suis subjugué par votre beauté que j'apprécie même si je suis gay..  
Tess tu m'avais pas dit qu'elle était mortellement belle?... Daniel Lemercier pour vous servir."  
Caroline s'avança " Appelles- moi Caroline ….." en lui tendant la main  
"Alors Tess tu lui as parlé de moi?  
"C'es comme mon frère et c'est la vérité ", dit Tess en rougissant à peine et en plantant ses yeux  
Dans ceux de Caroline.  
"Ok …..bon , mais Caroline réprima un rictus de joie, on va parler sérieusement. .mais  
D'abord Robert vous pouvez disposer à demain.  
A demain Madame"  
Dany et Tess prirent leurs affaires et Caroline les emmena vers l'ascenseur de  
Service qui les alla au dernier étage qui lui appartenait en propre. L'étage où  
Se trouvait la chambre 645.  
Arrivés à l'étage elle les dirigea vers les chambres qu'elle avait fait préparer  
Elles étaient spacieuses et il s'y trouvait aussi une grande table et un fauteuil de bureau.  
"Voilà c'est 2 chambres sont pour vous …Il est clair que vous y restez le temps que vous voulez  
-Merci pour votre offre si généreuse …. On était vraiment dans la merde …  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas .. Je soutiens des asso qui viennent en aide aux étudiants qui ne s'en sortent pas  
-Vraiment ?, s'enquerra Tess.  
-Oui…. Les deux chambres sont sur le même étage les 111 et 112; j'y ai fait mettre tables et chaise de bureau  
Et 2 pc . Dans les armoires il y a des serviettes des gants des peignoirs  
quand vous avez faim vous faites le numéro 1222 et vous commandez ce qu'il vous plaît"

Dany ne put cacher sa satisfaction et posa ses affaires ; Tess mit les siennes dans sa chambre  
Et s'assit devant le pc " on va être super bien pour réviser " Caroline s'approcha et mit sa main sur l'épaule de Tess  
.. Le temps suspendit son vol: les yeux gris bleus étincelaient , les yeux ambrés devenaient safranés  
.Elles s'enveloppaient de leurs regards ; plus rien n'existait.

"Hum …." Elles sursautèrent…. C'était Daniel  
" Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu….. Vous sembliez tellement hors du temps en pleine connexion … Un chevalier  
Dévoué à sa gente dame…."  
Elles rirent toutes les deux .  
" Je pense que nous pouvons te laisser car je crois que la gente dame veut que son preux chevalier la rejoigne dans son  
Donjon", dit Caroline en faisant un clin d'œil à Tess ; Caroline vit ces chères fossettes qu'elle aimait déjà tant.  
"Tess j'ai un mot à dire à ma femme de chambre qui s'occupe de l'étage….Je t'attends à l'ascenseur dans 10 minutes"  
Elle quitta la chambre et téléphona à Josiane en s'excusant de l'heure tardive.

Tess et Daniel sautèrent de joie sur place tellement l'horizon semblait plus radieux..  
Daniel se retourna vers Tess:  
"Dis donc tu aimes les femmes  
-Non…..Elle me tourneboule la tête , j'ai des choses bizarres dans le ventre et je n'ai envie  
Que d'une chose c'est qu'elle me saute dessus..  
-Bon restons pragmatique en fait tu aimes une femme…. Cette femme; ce que tu décris c'est un coup de foudre  
-NON  
-OH…..Si  
-Je dis non parce que je ne peux pas dire que ça était foudroyant, ça été rampant oui c'est le mot rampant je  
Suis ensorcelée je dois le dire  
-Tu sais qu'elle est belle plus que belle et qu'elle et toi vous êtes sidérantes ; tu sais que tu as changé Tess…  
-Pas en si peu de temps quand même  
-C'est l'amour  
-Tais toi! Ne le cries pas sur tous les toits….. N'oublies pas tu fais le 1222 et tu commandes  
-ok dis tu la rejoins?  
-oui je veux dormir  
-ahah dormir mon œil..  
-je ne veux pas que ça aille trop vite…. Je veux rien rater  
-oups …bien à demain alors?  
-à demain Dany et bonne nuit  
-Tâches de dormir…..enfin quand je dis dormir  
-Dany boucles là"

Et Tess courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur où l'attendait Caroline.  
Elles refirent tout le chemin à l'envers en n'oubliant pas de passer aux cuisines pour récupérer les pâtisseries  
Commandées par Caroline. Tess admira l'aisance et le naturel avec lesquels elle donnait ses ordres et saluait  
Le personnel; elle ne lui sembla que plus séduisante que jamais et elle était parfois sidérée qu'une telle femme  
Veuille d'elle; elle dut aussi reconnaître que tout le monde les dévisageait avec stupéfaction surtout à leur arrivée  
Parce qu'elles deux suscitaient l'attention de tous et toutes.

Tess prit le temps de regarder l'appartement pendant que Caroline disposait les desserts sur la table de la  
Cuisine; il y avait du parquet partout, sur les murs de l'argile aux tons d'ocre rouge jaune brun et d'épais tapis;  
Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la décoration luxueuse et raffinée de l'hôtel et de l'immeuble mais c'était si accueillant  
Et si confortable……comme Caroline tellement sophistiquée de l'extérieur et finalement si gentille et agréable.,  
Mais toujours terriblement sexy quoiqu'elle fasse…..  
"Bon , dit Caroline, on revient au départ ….Tu as fini de manger?  
-Puis je avoir une tarte au citron?  
-Bien sûr et après tu vas dans la salle de bain?  
-oui  
-tout le nécessaire s'y trouve ….Si il n'y a pas tu me demandes d'accord?  
-oui….oh c'est bon la tarte …c'est divin….,"Tess enfournait les morceaux les uns après les autres  
Caroline s'approcha et enleva délicatement un morceau de pâte qui restait accrochée aux commissures des  
Lèvres de Tess "Tu manges comme une sauvage  
-mais je suis sauvage , suggéra Tess, tu le sais bien" et elle prit une cuillère et la plongea dans la crème brûlée  
-manges je te dis ; la sauvage t'ordonne de manger …sinon elle te mange  
-ça j'aimerais bien" dit Caroline avec un regard plein de sous entendus.  
Tess posa la cuillère "oh oh …Bon je vais me laver…"

Caroline la vit s'éloigner , sourit et débarrassa la table tout en dégustant sa crème brûlée à la vanille bourbon.  
Tess se retrouva dans cette salle de bain et là se lava. Elle respecta le rituel qu'elle avait toujours apprécié:  
D'abord se laver abondamment au savon dans le lavabo et se rincer seulement dans la douche sans se  
Mouiller les cheveux car elle détestait cela; depuis qu'elle faisait ses études à Paris une chose lui manquait  
Beaucoup : que son dos soit savonné. Elle se souvient alors combien sa maman s'occupait de sa toilette et lui  
Savonnait longuement et doucement le dos.  
Elle devait lui demander:

Tess passe la tête par la porte de la salle de bain "Dis Caroline , je peux te demander quelque chose?  
Carole repose son verre :"oui qu'est ce que tu veux,  
-Viens "  
Carole rentra dans la salle de bains ; son cœur battait trop fort et son souffle trop profond…Depuis que Tess était rentrée  
Dans sa vie elle devait se retenir toujours.  
Elle devait contenir ses élans ; elle la veut.  
Caroline rentre dans la salle de bains alors que Tess se tenait devant le lavabo nue. Elle figea dans sa tête l'enchanteresse  
Vision de ce corps délicatement dessiné à la peau légèrement olivâtre; Tess avait croisé les bras sur le buste pour dissimuler  
Sa poitrine:" Pourrais tu me savonner le dos? C'est un endroit que je ne sais pas atteindre; ma maman me le faisait…ça me  
Manque…  
-oui mais tu peux te laver dans la douche  
-non je n'aime pas ; il y a de l'eau dans le lavabo du savon et un gant"  
Caroline prit le gant , le savonna et frotta le dos de Tess doucement; elle le fit lentement c'était un moment hors du temps  
Elle sentait combien ce moment était comme suspendu et unique ; c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait et elle était dans  
Un état second . L'érotisme évident car elle ne frottait pas le dos de Tess; elle le caressait. Sa main alla des épaules au bas  
Du dos; ce faisant elle posa ses lèvres dans le creux des omoplates. Elle voyait combien Tess respirait fort et profondément  
Elle devinait la chair de poule chez Tess et était dans le même état,  
un tel état de plénitude et de contentement ; on la servait et là elle servait; elle ressentit le plaisir à servir une personne  
désirée; c'était une première fois.  
Le temps suspendit son vol……

Tess sourit dans la glace et capta son regard " là je dois luire comme un sou neuf … merci"

Caroline jeta le gant dans le lavabo et posa un baiser dans le creux de l'épaule; Tess se baissa pour ramasser son essuie  
De bain et s'en couvrir "Je me rince.. J'arrive.. Dis je ne te prends pas pour ma maman  
\- Et moi je ne te prends pas pour ma fille……je me change et on prend un verre  
Ok"

Caroline regagna sa chambre; elle se mit à l'aise dans son grand t shirt de nuit et prépara son lit ; elle dormirait  
Cette nuit avec Tess . Ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain avait été une expérience qu'elle avait savouré infiniment.  
Comment un geste aussi simple lui avait plu? Elle vacillait presque devant la jeune femme.  
Elle avait atteint un état de plénitude et d'apaisement inconnu d'elle ; avec Thérèse tout était avilissement humiliation  
Avec à la fin un sentiment de perte et de mépris et dégradation de soi. Pourquoi avoir passé de temps à me rouler dans  
Cette fange?.... Pour te punir évidemment.

Tess sortit de la salle de bain revêtue d'un pyjama noir et blanc  
"Ah il te va bien celui là… viens assieds toi je vais te faire goûter un vin que j'adore c'est Pacherenc du Vic Bilh moelleux  
Attention 14 degrés quand même…, Caroline mit une crème brûlée devant Tess et un verre rempli à moitié d'un vin  
Couleur de blé doré, une cuillère de crème et une lampée de vin… vas-y …"  
Tess s'exécuta " Oh c'est le petit Jésus en culotte de velours… c'est bon " Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de plonger  
Dans les yeux de sa belle.  
Caroline s'amusa du contentement de Tess mais le regret des années perdues lui traversa le cœur; Tess remarqua  
Tout de suite son changement d'humeur.  
"Hey Caroline ça va?"  
Silence  
Tess la prit par la main " Qu'est ce qui se passe?"  
Silence " toujours mon silence, pensa Caroline, "  
Les yeux ambrés de Tess l'interrogeaient , alors elle prit Caroline dans ses bras et lui mit la tête dans l'échancrure  
De son pyjama. Caroline s'imprégna de l'odeur de Tess et l'embrassa dans le cou et, doucement ,sur les lèvres.  
" tu es si jolie Tess, si gracieuse et si forte"  
" tu es si belle et si fragile Caroline…. Je n'ai vu que toi dans cette boîte"  
Chacune transperçait les yeux de l'autre - je revis , pensa Caroline, je revis-  
Tess parla doucement " Tu sais c'est la première fois que je venais dans un endroit comme celui-là; Gene m'a dit  
Qui tu étais et ce que tu étais"  
" Ah! C’est-à-dire? "  
" Un membre du gang des tueuses …. Mais la plus gentille et la plus belle …. Je confirme"  
"Ah oui le gang… En tout cas j'ai apprécié comme tu as rembarré Anne… Elle n'a pas l'habitude…"  
" Elle a l'arrogance des gens riches… Je ne dit pas ça pour toi… Mais je ne l'encadre pas du tout; elle l' a vu à mon regard  
… tu sais…… tiens …..Gene t'a décrite en parlant du film Carol avec Blanchett"  
"Je te précise que ce gang ce ne sont pas des amies pour moi mais mes obligées…..Sans moi et mon fric elles ne sont rien"  
" De quoi parlait ce film?" Tess fut décontenancée mais ne le montra pas  
" d'amour entre 2 femmes avec Blanchett et Rooney Mara"  
"Oh.." Tess baissa les yeux  
" Donc tu ne l'as pas vu ? "  
" Je ne connais même pas ces actrices ; tu sais entre mon travail mes études et mes petits jobs pas de temps à  
Consacrer aux loisirs…. Et puis une place de cinéma ça coûte cher"  
Caroline se leva et lui prit la main  
"Viens ; on va regarder sur mon pc - Elle avait acheté le film- …. On va vérifier si je ressemble à Blanchett d'après  
Toi? Voilà regarde.. Ne sois pas trop dure s'il te plaît  
-Comment saurais-je l'être?"  
Tess demanda " Ah la blonde c'est Blanchett? " et regarda alternativement l'écran et Caroline " Oui elle est belle….  
Un peu anguleuse une beauté moderne peu de seins peu de hanche……" Ses yeux ambrés se plantèrent dans les yeux gris bleus  
" Tu es plus belle tu es plus douce tu es tout en courbe ; elle est tout en angle .Tu me fais penser à Caroline Cellier  
, à Romy Schneider ; au lycée le film "l'année des méduses" avait été projeté au ciné club.  
Et sa séduction m'avait frappé à l'époque , son personnage tellement beau rempli de fissures m'avait bouleversé.  
Et Romy le vieux fusil, la passante du sans souci"

Tess ajouta " Mais de t'avoir longuement observée dans le Bois définitivement Romy tu as sa beauté et sa fragilité"  
Caroline était restée silencieuse ; elle me voit "Arrête tu vas me faire rougir …… Caroline Cellier Romy c'est trop  
Dis tu as le regard affûté et connaisseur ; tu t'y connais en femme…"  
Tess balbutia " non je regarde c'est tout ; on me l'a souvent reproché d'ailleurs …. Je ne suis pas attirée par les femmes  
En général…"  
\- Oh Il suffit d'une- souhaita Caroline; en souriant " et en particulier?"  
"A ton avis?" dit Tess en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Caroline et posant des baisers du front au menton.  
"IL s'est passé quelque chose entre nous , continua t-elle ; ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant ; aucun mec  
Ne m'a jamais fait ça , ne m'a jamais fait sentir ainsi; quelque chose s'est passé… je ne sais pas"  
Elle sut alors que le petit moineau avait plus de courage que la reine de glace.  
" quelle audace" pensa Caroline qui saisit la main de Tess " je ressens la  
Même chose que toi mais ça m'est déjà arrivé et ce fût une expérience douloureuse".  
Caroline observa le joli visage anguleux , les grands yeux ambrés perdus et les fossettes qui se creusaient  
En un sourire compatissant ;Tess lui prit la main. Elles s'assirent dans le canapé profond devant le pc.  
"Dis moi Caroline" et Tess lui serra encore plus fort la main. Caroline voulait profiter de l'instant présent et  
S'engagea à regret dans un sujet qu'elle voulait tant effacer.  
-"Elle s'appelait Thérèse , j'avais 20 ans ça a duré 2 ans de plaisirs et de souffrance .Elle m'a largué  
En me traitant de perverse , de tarée. Elle me trompait avec tous les mecs et le faisait ouvertement en me narguant.  
Elle m'a donnée à son amant qui m'a forcé devant elle, elle buvait tellement qu'elle s'est tuée dans un accident de voiture, seule  
……….Tess embrassa sa main en la dévorant  
Des yeux "je me suis alors très vite mariée et ….Arnaud s'est tué en faisant du rafting … Tout ceux qui  
M'approchent meurent…………Mon père c'est trop pénible….  
-non Caroline quelqu'un qui boit trop finira un moment ou l'autre par se tuer ; quelqu'un qui aime prendre des  
Risques encourt l'accident….. je travaille dans le plus grand service d'urgence de France ; j'ai déjà vu tout ce qui tu peux imaginer et plus encore."  
""oui mais" "non Caroline, Thérèse et Arnaud avaient des comportements à risques qu'ils ont payé cash c'est tout"  
Carole était subjuguée; en quelques mots Tess avait balayé sa culpabilité  
Les 2 jeunes femmes savouraient ces moments ensemble. "Ici tout est différend, songeait Caroline, en boîte je provoque j'embrasse je prends je jette ; maintenant j'attends et je la regarde et j'imagine l'amour avec elle"  
"Caroline ton père? Il vit encore?  
-non il est mort un peu par ma faute  
-Expliques-toi , si tu le veux bien sûr , Tess pose un regard empathique sur elle  
-J'avais 8 ans ; un soir je faisais du vélo dans une rue tranquille et mes parents m'ont crié de rentrer..  
Mais j'aimais faire du vélo et j'ai désobéi  
-à 8 ans on désobéit  
-oui …mon père est venu me chercher, je me suis enfuie à ce moment là une voiture est arrivée à toute  
Vitesse et il s'est jeté sur moi pour éviter l'accident…il m'a sauvée et il est mort heurté par ce chauffard  
Donc j'ai tué mon père par mon inconscience..  
Donc ceux qui m'aiment meurent …..tous"  
Tess se leva du banc et mit ses mains sur les épaules de Caroline "tu ne peux pas parler ainsi……tu avais 8  
Ans… que tu sois triste bien sûr…mais pas responsable pas coupable…..le coupable c'est le chauffard pas toi  
Tu as ta maman?  
-oui mais je ne la vois plus..  
-pourquoi  
-elle s'est réjouie de la mort de Thérèse …..Elle me ramassait soule , droguée..je l'insultais  
-cette femme te détruisait….réaction normale non? On n'a qu'une mère……  
-et la tienne?  
-Elle est plus belle que moi et j'en suis raide dingue…….Ca fait 6 mois que je ne l'ai plus vue…  
Pas les moyens pas le temps…. Je l'ai au téléphone….c'est tout. Quand j'aurais terminé je rêve  
Qu'elle me rejoigne à Paris ou la proche banlieue.  
-On a tous nos rêves.. Mais volontaire comme tu es tu vas réussir, j'en suis convaincue."  
Tess ne répondit pas mais elle regarda intensément Caroline .  
"Que veux tu faire maintenant Tess?  
-je suis fatiguée de toutes ces émotions et j'ai 48 heures de garde dans les pattes.. Je peux dormir avec toi?  
-oui  
-je sais qu'il est tôt ….je voudrais dormir maintenant ……je suis désolée….j'ai pas envie de dormir quand tu es là  
Mais là je suis capable de roupiller sur place…."  
Caroline se leva d'un coup et emmena Tess vers sa chambre aux murs d'argile parquet de chêne huilé  
comme dans tout l'appartement.  
Mais sa fenêtre était un gigantesque œil de bœuf ; on avait l'impression de dormir sur les toits de Paris.  
Tess fut fascinée "Que c'est beau !!!!!!v…… ça va bien avec la 8ème merveille du monde  
-La 8ème?  
-Oui ….. Toi bien entendu  
-flatteuse…. Allez viens "  
Caroline ouvrit le lit et Tess s'y glissa… Comme ça changeait du lit austère au mauvais matelas dans sa chambre de  
Bonne…Le confort l'a saisi et elle s'endormit à peine couchée.  
Caroline lui chuchota " Je viendrais plus tard …Endors toi chérie" Un souffle profond lui répondit.  
Elle se rendit dans la cuisine y boire un verre de vin blanc. Elle rejoignit Tess ; elle prit le temps de la regarder  
À son aise ; il est vrai qu'elle avait quelque chose de Thérèse mais en plus joli et plus doux et surtout de la gentillesse  
Et de la tendresse.  
Son esprit la ramena des années auparavant; c'était comment avec Thérèse?  
Alors elle se souvint.

Sa liaison avec Thérèse avait été un enfer et un paradis , une joie et une souffrance .Faire l'amour avec elle  
Lui ouvert des abysses dans lesquelles elle s'était jeté avec passion; Thérèse osait tout , rien ne l'arrêtait surtout  
Pas les larmes de Caroline. Elle se souvint des fois où Thérèse la prenait et s'arrêtait et lui demandait:  
"j'arrête?"  
"non"  
"tu me veux "  
"oui"  
"et bien moi pas"  
Et elle se retirait.  
Thérèse l'obligeait à regarder quand elle couchait avec des hommes et à en faire de même;  
Caroline ne voulait pas et elle a été forcée sous les yeux de Thérèse qui riait.  
Thérèse était une façade : belle à l'extérieur , à l'intérieur ce n'était que corruption cruauté et cynisme.  
Elle rompait et reprenait avec Caroline quand elle sentait que cette dernière s'éloignait; elle voulait  
Tout contrôler. Elle buvait beaucoup , conduisait vite et elle se tua. Ce qui fut une délivrance pour son entourage.  
Caroline savait que c'était une passion dont la seule issue est la mort. Ou l'oubli.  
Alors elle rencontra Arnaud qui était gay et qui le cachait ; elle servit de couverture et ça l'arrangeait bien.  
Arnaud aimait vivre dangereusement et mourut lors d'une compétition de rafting. Elle perdit alors surtout  
Un ami  
Après tout ça et pour se protéger et parce qu'elle savait que l'amour était un piège elle devint une reine de la nuit  
Dans le milieu on l'appelait la reine de glace car elle draguait, elle prenait, elle baisait et elle jetait; jamais elle  
Ne jouissait. Elle était venue si près d' Eros et de Thanatos que tout s'était bloqué. Ses rencontres d'une nuit se faisaient  
Dans un grand hôtel où elle avait une chambre à demeure, son baise-en-ville. Elle n'était pas loin d'agir comme Thérèse.  
Et heureusement il y eut cette rencontre incroyable, un lueur dans la nuit Tess…..  
Elle se glissa dans le sommeil doucement et en toute quiétude.

Le lendemain matin Caroline réveilla; Tess s'était mise en cuillère contre elle et elle pouvait sentir ses seins pressés  
Contre ses reins. Elle lui prit la main et Tess se retourna "Bonjour Carole t'as bien dormi?  
oui ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus aussi bien dormi…et toi?  
Moi aussi"  
Caroline se mit sur le dos et tira Tess contre elle  
"On a été sage n'est-ce pas?  
-Hier soir j'étais crevée .. Je n'aurais rien su faire" Tess promena son nez dans le cou de Caroline "Comme tu sens bon et  
Toujours ce parfum fantastique……. Tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a permis de te retrouver …..Il y a un mois comme je courrais  
Dans le bois je l'ai senti, du coup j'ai regardé partout et je t'ai vue sur le banc…."  
Tout en parlant Tess s'était redressée et elle se mit à regarder Caroline très intensément "Embrasse moi Tess".  
Ce fut un baiser exigeant qui enflamma Caroline; un désir lourd , une envie de toujours plus. Tess se rendit  
Compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer ; elle devait réviser. Elle murmura "ce soir tout ce que tu veux…mais  
Maintenant je me lave je déjeune et je révise ok?  
-Tu es un vrai petit diable….. Tu m'allumes et puis tu t'en vas….  
-Je te jure ce soir tu y passes." Et Tess embrassa doucement le front de Caroline.  
Elles se levèrent ; Tess passa dans la salle de bain "Dis Caroline tu n'aurais pas un jean et un pull propre; mes  
vêtements sont chez Daniel  
-Je vais te chercher ça….café ou thé?  
-Thé au lait.  
-Pour manger?  
\- Des croissants de la confiture des œufs à la coque de la baguette et du fromage et du jus  
D'orange du beurre salé et du thé avec du lait  
-t'es sérieuse?  
-J'ai faim….  
-Bon je commande au 1222"

Caroline n'avait jamais aussi été heureuse de sa vie; Tess amenait la vie dans un appartement confortable certes mais  
Éteint parce que personne ne s'y était aimé…jusqu'à maintenant. Elle entendait l'eau couler dans la douche; elle se  
Rince, pensa-t-elle . Caroline passa la tête dans la salle de bain "Et ton dos? Voilà un jean et un pull  
-Si tu me laves le dos je vais craquer donc…non pas le dos le matin d'acco dac?  
-oki doggi"  
Tess ramassa les fringues et elle s'y enfouit -Elle va être contre moi toute la journée-  
Je crois que je vais compter les heures , Caroline pensa à son planning du jour , surtout qu'elle devait vérifier les décomptes  
De Anne dans les divers hôtels et établissements auxquels elle lui avait donné accès gratuitement.  
Tess sortit de la salle de bains nue les cheveux en bataille et s'approcha de la jolie blonde qui mettait le couvert; elle retourna  
Caroline et lui passa la main dans le cou pour un baiser gourmand. Leurs deux corps se parlaient et se répondaient mais  
Tess brisa l'accord "Non et je ne t'embrasse plus avant de partir…..c'est un vrai supplice de Tantale  
-tu l'as dit , ma petite" fit Caroline en peignant grossièrement les cheveux auburn de ses longs doigts aux ongles vernis.  
Tess courut dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et glissa vite dans son pull un foulard qui traînait plein de l'odeur de  
Caroline.

Une faible sonnerie retentit ; c'était le monte-charge qui amenait le petit déjeuner….  
Tess se rua dessus et fit un sort au jus d'orange et aux œufs à la coque avec mouillette de baguette beurrée ; elles ne se parlèrent  
Pas mais c'était difficile de sourire et manger en même temps…Caroline se préparait déjà au départ de Tess et au manque  
Qui commençait déjà….Comment cela avait-t-il été si rapide ? De l'obscurité à la lumière , de l'absence de vie à la vie et, bientôt,  
Du froid au chaud. Tess, après avoir dévoré et semblant ne pas remarquer que Caroline ne mangeait pas, s'en alla se laver les  
Dents.  
Puis elle s'approcha de Caroline " Chérie je serais là vers 20 heures  
-mais il est 9heures  
-tu n'as pas idée du nombre de travaux qu'il me faut réviser…. Ne viens pas pendant la journée, je suis toujours de très mauvaise  
Humeur quand je révise….. Je m'arrête pour manger vers midi……donc 20 heures ok?.... Et ne te laisse pas mourir de faim ok?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas"  
Caroline l'embrassa sur le front et lui donna la clé pour ouvrir la porte de service côté hôtel.  
L'ascenseur emmena Tess vers une longue journée; elle se mit le foulard autour du cou.

J

-


	5. Il suffit d’attendre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l'attente creuse mais ça peut arriver

Travailler était le seul moyen pour Caroline de s'occuper l'esprit surtout depuis l'ouragan Tess, un ouragan tropical et chaud.  
Le peu qui s'était passé sous entendait que le reste serait fascinant. Elle avait hâte que ça se passe et pas trop non plus.  
Elle a connu cette période d'attente , mais là tout était différent plein de contradictions vouloir pas vouloir souhaiter  
pas souhaiter espérer et ne pas espérer.  
Devait-elle s'engager ou pas? Son petit moineau l'avait percé de part en part ….Le danger était revenu dans sa vie  
Mais l'espoir l'accompagnait et ça c'était nouveau.

Caroline déjeuna de croissants et de confitures et de 2 expressos, passa par la salle de bains. Elle y chercha  
En vain le foulard qu'elle aimait pour le ranger et qu'elle ne trouva pas; ça l'intriguait …Il était là ce matin  
Avant le départ de Tess…Et il n'y est plus….Cherchez l'erreur ….Elle ne se posa plus de question.  
Elle sourit; Tess était un véritable numéro, un petit loustic.  
Elle se rendit dans l'hôtel via le jardin commun d'où elle rejoignit ses bureaux.. Sa secrétaire depuis toujours , Cécile, la salua.  
"Bonjour Cécile vous voudrez bien me donner la comptabilité du restaurant ainsi qu' un instantané du bilan  
-Bien Madame"  
Caroline fut très étonnée de voir combien le restaurant perdait de l'argent…Pourtant il était plein et  
On refusait du monde à midi et le soir…  
Les tarifs étaient très élevés et La cuisine à la pointe de l'innovation pour flatter une clientèle très riche et blasée.  
Elle téléphona à la cuisine "Bonjour Pierre  
-Bonjour Madame  
-toutes les tables sont réservées?  
-Oui  
-Y -a-t--il de la grivèlerie?  
-Non tout est payé sauf Mme Lescure  
-Anne? Elle ne paye pas on est d'accord?  
-Elle vient avec des tablées de 10 et elle commande les vins et les plats les plus chers quasiment tous les soirs..  
Ca n'est plus tenable  
-Quoi? Hey bien il est là le problème……..  
-oui mais c'est votre amie…  
-Je suis bonne mais pas conne…Quand est sa prochaine réservation?  
-Demain soir  
-Je vais la contacter…Bonne journée Pierre"  
Elle appela Cécile "Sortez moi aussi tous les relevés des restaurants et hôtels où Mme Lescure a accès gratuitement merci"

Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe pour combler l'absence de Tess si pas elle n'arrêterait pas d'y penser ; son sexe se rappelait à elle  
Sans arrêt , sa bouche avait soif, son ventre se creusait…Elle avait le sentiment d'être une satyre qui ne voulait que  
De la luxure et de la débauche; les odeurs et les sons avaient une résonnance différente; elle se sentait comme en rut,  
Elle se sentait en vie……….

Tess , arrivée à l'étage alla dans de Daniel qui travaillait déjà  
"Salut Coco  
-Bonjour ma chérie …….Une nuit d'enfer?  
-J'ai dormi Coco.. Je te l'avais dit… Par contre ce soir…  
-Chérie chérie on va s'amuser alors?  
-Oui …..bon je commence mes révisions …je laisse ma porte ouverte  
-Dis donc c'est quoi ce foulard …..  
-Elle ne le sait pas …..je l'ai pris dans sa salle de bain  
-Ah en plus tu es fétichiste ……….  
-laisse tomber t'es lourd là…  
-non juste imaginatif…allez j'y go"  
Daniel se leva "c'est à vous ces beaux yeux là?  
-non c'est au passant qui passe….et qui repasse"  
Ils éclatèrent de rire .  
Elle entra dans sa chambre et se mit à réviser ses TP. Il était 9h30 et il fallait tracer.

Dans son bureau Caroline restait estomaquée et furieuse; Anne dépensait sans compter,  
Passait d'un hôtel à l'autre, invitait des gens ; elle abusait largement alors qu'au départ  
Puisqu'elle était la sœur jumelle de Thérèse Caroline lui avait donné autorisation de vivre  
Et manger dans ses hôtels…. Mais là il y avait abus manifeste… Elle appela Robert et ;lui tendit un papier  
"Bonjour Madame  
-Bonjour Robert vous voudrez vous rendre dans ces hôtels et restaurants afin d'y ramasser  
Tous les renseignements possibles sur Anne Lescure et ses habitudes de consommation..  
Vous me ferez un rapport dans une semaine.  
-Bien j'y envoie de mes aides avec lequel je vais partager cette enquête  
-parfait …Faites moi un rapport dès que possible …bonne journée  
-ok bonne journée Madame"  
Elle se pencha sur les rapports des associations estudiantines avec lesquelles elle travaillait  
Et fit des virements pour les sommes demandées en y rajoutant un plus.  
Elle rêvassa aussi beaucoup en imaginant la nuit qui allait arriver…. Enfin….  
Vers 16 heures elle descendit au tea-room du Ritz et commanda un thé et un millefeuille framboise.  
Il y avait plein soleil et décida de se promener au bois et elle profita largement de ce soleil de printemps  
En rêvant à son eurasienne préférée .  
Dans le bois se trouvait un restaurant où elle avait ses habitudes , elle l'avait ôté de la liste remise à Robert  
Car elle tenait à s'en occuper personnellement.  
A son arrivée le patron lui présenta ses hommages; elle lui demanda la note de Mme Lescure et fut sidérée du montant,  
Elle demanda des explications "Mais c'est Mme Anne ; elle vient avec des tablées de 10 personnes…  
-Quoi? Elle pouvait venir mais seule ..ça avait été mis au point…Bon ça va je vais régler "  
Le patron fut soulagé et Caroline ajouta "Bien sûr cette facilité est terminée … je la lui retire; vous en prenez note?"  
Le patron approuva de la tête.  
Caroline ne rentra pas tout de suite ; il faisait doux et la fraîcheur nocturne était agréable .  
Elle entendait les conversations et se rendit compte qu'elle réintégrait le monde des vivants dans l'attente  
De ces caresses qui lui manquaient depuis longtemps ; elle dut même refouler des larmes qui lui venaient  
De ce manque depuis des années ; on la louait tellement sa beauté et on oubliait l'être humain qui s'y  
Dissimulait.  
Tess, elle, la voyait…….  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac sur le banc et pressa le pas pour le chercher.

Elle voulait faire table rase du passé .  
Ce qu'elle supportait hier , aujourd'hui elle n'en voulait plus. De fait c'était depuis la rencontre avec  
Tess ; elle ne voulait plus supporter des choses qui lui étaient devenues honteuses et insupportables.  
Ce qui s'était passé il y a quatre semaines et qu'elle avait déjà connu lui apparut comme étant l'élément déclencheur  
De ce grand nettoyage de printemps; Anne c'était Thérèse numéro 2 et il fallait la dégager.  
Son arrogance injustifiée était pénible.  
Mais il fallait consolider ce qu'elle sentait pour une jolie eurasienne aux yeux ambrés.

Caroline souriait tellement que des passants ont cru que ça leur était adressé. Elle dut une fois  
De plus hâter le pas et rejoindre son chez elle ; une femme ne pouvait définitivement pas se promener  
Seule sans être abordée ou sollicitée de façon insistante et lourde. Mais elle se sentait suivie….

Tess était en train de s'étirer ; 18h 30 encore 1h30 de travail. Avec le calme qui régnait à cet étage elle avait  
Progressé et pouvait s'arrêter plus tôt. Elle se leva et mit son nez dans le foulard qui ne l'avait pas quitté.  
Elle décida de stopper à l'instant et ainsi de voir plus tôt Caroline qui lui manquait tant.  
"Salut Coco bien avancé?  
-attends ..tu m'étonnes… à ce rythme en 4 jours c'est fait….j'ai un rendez vous  
-Galant j'espère?  
-Faut voir…j'aimerais  
-Bisous mon Coco …je vais rejoindre ma poule….je vais lui faire une surprise…"  
Elle appela le numéro interne de Caroline qui ne répondit pas. Zut où aller la chercher?  
Elle descendit à la réception de l'hôtel; le concierge lui signala que Mme de Beauregard était allée au  
Bois et il lui indiqua l'itinéraire qu'elle prenait toujours. Elle lui demanda qu'un homme de la sécurité  
Prenne le même itinéraire.  
Elle était vêtue légèrement mais la douceur était encore de mise, par contre le soir tombait et il faisait  
Entre chien et loup. Elle marchait vite car elle avait hâte de la voir mais toujours pas de Caroline.

Caroline marchait vite ; le bois s'obscurcissait et se remplissait d'une faune dangereuse et qui cherchait  
Le plaisir tarifé ou pas. Elle s'accablait de reproches quand elle vit de loin une silhouette aux longs  
Cheveux qu'elle reconnu.

Tess courrait presque quand elle vit enfin Caroline suivie par 2 ombres ; elle sprinta à fond et  
S'interposa entre elles et Caroline.  
"Tout va bien?, demanda- t -elle, et en même temps elle porta un regard circulaire et inquisiteur aux alentours.  
Les ombres s'en allèrent..  
-Je suis contente que tu sois là et puis j'ai retrouvé mon foulard" Sourit-elle à Tess avec un regard en coulisse.  
Elles sentirent chacune le manque de l'autre.  
Une voiture à l'enseigne de l'hôtel les attendait et les ramena du côté de l'immeuble de Caroline.  
Durant le très court trajet Tess s'empara des mains de Caroline et les embrassa.  
"Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ….je ne le veux pas  
-ma chérie , mon petit moineau" et Caroline lui embrassa le front.

Jamais Caroline n'avait senti aussi fort de sa vie ce sentiment d'être protégée sauf peut-être vis-à-vis  
De sa maman à qui elle ne parlait plus depuis si longtemps….parce que , finalement, elle avait essayé de la  
Protéger, d'empêcher que Thérèse ne vienne; mais Caroline filait à l'anglaise.  
Elle avait demandé l'intervention de la police… mais Caroline était majeure.  
Elle avait fait suivre Thérèse et prouvait à sa fille que Thérèse la trompait; elle n'obtint que le départ de sa fille.  
Elle s'était réjouie de sa mort et Caroline ne lui parlait plus..  
Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête? Je savais que Thérèse était manipulatrice et intéressée mais quand elle posait  
Les mains sur ses épaules plus rien d'autre n'existait…….

Tess se sentait la reine du monde ; elle n'aimait rien d'autre que de protéger et de chérir comme elle le faisait  
Pour sa maman…Le faire pour son amour allait de soi et la remplissait de fierté…. Elle désirait plus que tout  
Caroline contre et en elle. A peine rentrée dans l'immeuble Tess prit Caroline dans ses bras et la poussa doucement  
Contre la porte " Ne me fais plus jamais ça ……J'ai vu 2 ombres derrière toi ….La seule idée qu'ils te touchent contre  
Ton gré…que tu aies peur…..m'aurait fait sortir de mes gonds.. Je suis ceinture noire de judo …Je les aurais brisés  
-Chérie…..ne t'inquiètes pas ……je pensais trop à toi dans le parc à cette nuit qui venait…..Je te désire comme je  
N'ai jamais désiré qui que ce soit" Tess lui prit la bouche et ce fut des désirs et des vagues qui se rencontrèrent.  
Tess lui murmura "C'est la première fois et je veux prendre mon temps chez toi dans ta chambre, dans ton lit"  
"C'est toi le maître du jeu."

Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement.   
"que veux- tu manger? Je vais passer ma commande viande ou poisson?  
"N'importe j'ai faim"  
"Bon soit"  
Caroline commanda une assiette de saumon fumé avec du pain de seigle de la crème fraîche et du citron  
Ainsi qu'une assiette de légumes sautés aux herbes et de la tarte au sucre et une assiette de fruits et  
Un Pouilly.

"mets toi à l'aise ; tu veux mettre de la musique? ..Dans le frigo il y a des boissons"

Tess s'assit sur le grand canapé après avoir prit un Perrier dans le frigo  
Caroline commença "Tes révisions ont bien avancé?  
-Mieux que je l'espérais… on est dans un confort qu'on n'a jamais connu….On peut manger et des bonnes choses  
Pas de hamburger pas de biscuit pas de pizza pas de chips toute cette nourriture inventée pour que les gens  
Mangent vite et retournent vite travailler….. On a mangé un steak , moi j'ai pris un tartare; on n'avait plus mangé ainsi  
Depuis 8 mois…Tu te rends compte ? Nous on connaît la face noire de Paris loin des paillettes et du luxe que tu connais   
Toi..  
-je suis désolée   
-tu n'as pas à être désolée, c'est la vie dure aux faibles…..Et puis. .j'ai pas envie d'en parler..  
Maintenant on mange et on se consacre à nous deux"  
Elles allèrent chercher la collation dans le monte charge et elles s'assirent l'une en face de l'autre.  
Une fois de plus ce fut Tess qui dévora car son appétit n'avait pas de limite ; Caroline était fascinée et n'en perdait  
Pas une miette :  
"Tu fais comme ça pour tout?  
-C’est-à-dire?  
-Dévorer ainsi  
-Toujours…….Ca a toujours impressionné maman  
-Elle compte beaucoup pour toi?  
-C'est rien de le dire …….Tu as encore de ce vin sucré? J'en voudrais un verre"  
Caroline se leva et la servit; Tess en prit une gorgée et regarda Caroline  
"Tess tu peux m'appeler Carole; comme ma maman m'a donné son prénom eh bien pour nous distinguer  
On m'appelle Carole  
-Comme le film"  
Carole prit la main de Tess et la fit se lever du banc.


	6. Je vais et viens entre tes reins et je me retiens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> il faut se connaître soi-même
> 
> pas de limite en amour sauf le respect de l'autre

Carole l'embrassa alors dans le cou et sur tout le visage; elle lui mordit doucement les lèvres.  
Tess se liquéfiait sur place.  
" Ce parfum si bon si rare si intense; il y a de la douceur et de la chaleur en même temps de la passion c'est quoi?   
-Nahema de Guerlain un jus fait pour Catherine Deneuve ; peu de personnes le connaissent. Inspiré aussi par le boléro de Ravel au rythme lancinant et envoûtant  
-Ce parfum c'est toi et tu es plus belle que Deneuve; je comprends pourquoi il te va si bien  
Et pourquoi il me marque tant.  
-Tu me fais beaucoup de compliments  
-Tu les mérites"  
Tess mangeait Carole des yeux ; elle lui passa les mains à la nuque et l'embrassa longuement et  
Doucement.  
Tess est attentive aux bouleversements qui réveillent son corps; son cœur bat si vite qu'il ne bat plus; elle se sent ailleurs  
Et elle se sent dans une bulle de volupté et d'attente; elles se dirigent vers la zone d'ombre de l'appartement..  
A mi-chemin de ce qu'elle sait être la chambre, la seule pièce éclairée, elle se retourne vers Carole  
"Déshabilles toi, je veux te voir"  
Carole est surprise mais elle enlève son tshirt et son jean ; ses bras sont levés et Tess la regarde…. Elle admire le dessin des épaules, la plénitude des seins, l'arrondi du ventre, du mont de vénus. .Elle veut regarder avant de toucher, elle veut effleurer avant de caresser, elle veut sentir avant de déguster.  
Alors elle promène ses mains en effleurement sur le dos le ventre les seins de Carole , qui se demande comment elle tient encore sur les jambes. Elle finit de se déshabiller, se met à genoux; elle sent l'odeur  
Et le velouté du ventre de Carole; elle y pose la tête .Le temps s'arrête.  
"Je veux te regarder te sentir …..Tu es si belle …..Tu m'as révélé un monde que je ne soupçonnais pas ………Te regarder c'est une joie et une souffrance.  
-Une souffrance?  
-Oui car je ne sais si je saurais exprimer maintenant tout ce que tu provoques en moi; si je ne te perdrais pas un jour alors oui une joie et une souffrance.. Je veux te regarder avant de te toucher, t'effleurer avant de te caresser, te sentir avant de te déguster"  
Carole ne savait pas comment réagir devant de tels compliments ; alors , le cœur battant , elle se pencha vers Tess  
Et la tira vers elle ; le baiser commença léger et se termina comme une morsure . Puis Tess s'éloigna et reprit  
Sa contemplation de Carole qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux  
A la surprise de Carole Tess la prit dans ses bras et la porta vers le lit, comme un préambule à une nuit de noce. .Elle se plaça sur elle et l'embrassa profondément, lentement, intensément Carole se laissa couler dans ce baiser langue contre langue dents contre dents , un baiser qui ouvrait  
Toutes ses portes tous ses chemins. Sa poitrine, son ventre son sexe s'ouvraient à chaque coup de langue de Tess  
Elle est décidée à rattraper le temps perdu ; la bouche de son amante descendirent à ses seins pleins et gonflés , qui en suça   
Les mamelons durcis; mais Carole la reprit vers elle pour l'embrasser , elle avait faim depuis si longtemps……. Le plaisir  
Avait déserté sa vie et sa couche. Elle voulait les mains et la bouche de Tess dès qu'elle l'avait vu ……  
Tess la regarde :  
"Tu aimes que je t'embrasse avec la langue  
Oui" Le cœur de Carole alla crescendo  
Tess descend aux seins  
"Tu aimes que je te caresse les seins?  
Oui"  
La poitrine de Carole se souleva plus fort  
"Tu aimes que je te pince le téton?  
Oui"  
Le ventre de Carole se creusa  
"Ma main doit-elle descendre?  
Oui"  
"J'aime la rondeur de ton mont je n'ai jamais touché de femme mais toi ..toi …Je te veux depuis notre rencontre  
Guide moi ; dis moi ce que tu veux  
Oui …. Caresses-moi"  
Carole tremblait et se sentait de plus en plus garce……..  
Tess écarte les grandes lèvres et fait voyager ses doigts dans les plis humides et chauds; elle caresse très doucement   
"Tu aimes ce que je fais? Moi aussi " Elle joue avec le capuchon et va doucement et chuchote à l'oreille de Carole  
" Tu sais que tu sens bon….Plus je te caresse plus j'ai envie de toi" Les doigts de Tess l'emmenaient vers un monde  
Connu seulement avec Thérèse mais elle savait déjà que ça n'aurait rien à voir  
Les hanches de Carole accompagnaient et anticipaient le rythme des doigts de Tess qui regardait autant qu'elle pouvait et enregistrait tout; elle essayait de garder son contrôle. Mais la bouche de Carole, l'odeur de son corps envahissaient ses sens ;  
"Prends-moi mon ange ; je te veux baises-moi….je veux te sentir en moi"  
Tess s'abaisse écarte les jambes de Carole et fait aller sa langue dans son sexe et suce le clitoris gonflé ; elle fait ce qu'elle a envie; elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi bien et autant elle-même; avec gourmandise elle boit Carole puis  
Elle y glisse deux doigts ; Carole la tire vers elle et lui passa la main dans les cheveux.  
" dis moi que je te plais   
-Tu me plais Carole….."Oui elle lui plaît infiniment; Tess sentait en elle un plaisir inconnu à faire l'amour à cette femme:  
Elle se connectait à un état qu'elle reconnut sans jamais l'avoir su; c'est loin de tout ce qu'elle imaginait  
Elle a l'impression de se connecter à la vie ; plus elle s'enfonce dans Carole plus elle se connecte à un autre monde  
Souterrain fait d'odeurs et de sensations brutes , sauvages . Il n'y a plus rien de civilisé de poli entre elles.  
Elle est dans un monde où rien ne compte plus que la montée et la satisfaction de toutes ces pulsions.  
. La violence du désir qui la saisit à la vue de Carole qui demandait qui s'ouvrait, ne s'apaise pas.  
"oui prends moi … je suis à toi"   
Tess glisse alors 2 doigts; la vision de sa belle amie se tordant sous ses caresses la comble et la creuse; Carole la prend  
Contre elle et laboure son dos avec ses ongles .Carole fit tout ce qu'elle peut pour retarder son orgasme pour jouir de plus en plus mais une à une ses barrières tombent, les murs s'écroulent, les résistances s'effondrent ; la marée monte irrésistiblement et va la submerger.  
Son plaisir irrigue des strates profondes en elle , des strates qui reprennent vie peu à peu.  
Le monde extérieur ne compte plus; elle est surprise et fascinée par ce plaisir si vif tellement vif que le   
Retenir lui fait mal..  
"Carole viens pour moi ; laisse toi exploser….." Elle fixa intensément Tess , mordit son épaule et atteint l' orgasme  
Qui la souleva "Viens ma chérie " et Tess se coucha sur elle et sentit tout un monde bouleversé "restes en moi…  
Ne pars pas.  
-Je reste c'est trop bon et tu sens si bon.. Tu sens la terre l'eau et le feu"   
Carole ne réponds pas; elle se remet doucement de la tramontane qui l'a traversée ;Thérèse est vaincue  
À plate couture; le souvenir qu'elle avait gardé de leurs étreintes n'existe plus.  
Mais il faut rendre la pareille à Tess.  
Carole la couvre de baisers "mon petit moineau…. Tu m'as si bien fait l'amour. Tu sais que tu vas y passer…Tu le veux ?  
Tess retire doucement ses doigts comme à regret  
-Tu es la première …. Je te l'ai dit  
-Je n'en ai pas eu l'impression….."  
Carole a son regard noir de désir; elle va enfin sentir et ressentir ce que c'est de faire l'amour sans avoir peur et  
Avec quelqu'un qu'on aime; Thérèse ne se laissait pas toucher ; elle aimait juste dominer sans recevoir ; être redevable lui était insupportable. Carole préférait donc avoir affaire à des professionnelles sans attache qu'elle baisait à sa convenance…..Il lui fallait beaucoup de sexe pour remplir le désert perpétuel qu'elle traversait depuis des années…..C'était d'ailleurs devenue une addiction que tout le monde ignorait, sauf Josiane sa femme de chambre.  
Mais là c'est pour du vrai.

Carole renverse doucement Tess sur le dos et glisse sur le côté ; elle hume sa peau , elle passe la main dans ses cheveux,  
Dans son cou et l'embrasse doucement ,puis, avec insistance…..Tess attend ,savoure chaque approche de Carole, s'empêche d'intervenir - toujours contrôler- mais ne peut arrêter les battements de son cœur si forts et sa respiration  
Si profonde…..La tension ressentie quand elle faisait jouir Carole est là ; elle est précise et exigeante.  
Carole glisse sur elle et Tess soupire ; les yeux ambrés deviennent safran , la louve est là.  
Carole sent le changement alors elle accentue ses caresses , elle met sa jambe dans l'entrejambe et commence à presser  
Avec sa hanche la vulve de Tess qui se renverse et s'arque plus encore.  
" Ne vas pas trop vite  
-Je n'en ai pas l'intention …. Je veux aller avec toi aussi loin que je le peux .. Et que tu le veux , le regard de Carole devint complice exigeant voire obscène  
-Embrasses moi encore.

Carole remonte baiser par baiser des seins de Tess jusqu’à sa bouche entr'ouverte qu'elle vampirise jusqu'à la morsure; dans le même temps sa main descend et effleure de toutes les façons possibles le sexe dilaté et humide de Tess, les  
Effleurements s'appesantissent lentement ; Tess oriente ses hanches pour un contact plus fort et Carole s'en rend  
Compte.  
Elle capte les yeux safran de Tess   
" Que veux tu ?   
-Ta langue  
-tu le veux ? , le ton est cru et sans pitié mais Carole se sent tellement elle-même crue et sans fard tel que doit être le  
Désir entre elle deux  
-oui… et tes doigts….je t'en prie….rentres ……. - Tess ne se reconnait plus mais elle s'en fout - prends moi"

Carole descend jusqu'au ventre , prend vite un coussin qui traînait, le met sous les fesses de Tess et lui écarte les  
Jambes; elle tire le capuchon avec ses lèvres et promène sa langue dans la vulve de Tess qui commence à se  
Creuser ; elle boit littéralement le flot qui sort de Tess mais elle veut encore plus..  
Elle remonte vers Tess , l'embrasse   
"Tu me veux  
-Oui oui prends moi je t'en prie ; je vais exploser si tu ne le fais pas  
-Et moi je vais exploser quand je vais le faire….Regardes moi"  
Carole remonte à la hauteur de Tess , la fixe; Tess n'en peut plus d'attendre   
"Vas y …n'attends plus…baises moi , fous moi , prends moi maintenant"  
Carole la regarde, se mord la lèvre inférieure et la prends ; le plaisir qu'elle a à le faire la comble autant qu'elle comble  
Le désir de Tess qui rejoint le monde terrestre et souterrain qui remplit son ventre et ses hanches ; elle sombre dans une   
Faille ou n'existe plus que les doigts de Carole dans son con et rien d'autre. L'explosion qui la libère est si forte qu'elle ne peut que frapper Carole et puis pleurer de remords.  
Carole se moque des coups ; elle en connaît la signification et elle sert très fort Tess qui pleure et revient à elle.  
" ne pars pas, chuchote Tess, restes en moi , je t'en prie, restes ma louve ma Carole  
-Tes yeux ambrés sont des yeux de louve; quand tu jouis ils sont safran…  
-nous sommes donc deux louves non"  
Tess se blottit dans les bras de Carole; elle y sent son parfum sa transpiration le sexe et elle y est heureuse  
"Tu sais quand je t'ai embrassée pour la première fois , j'ai su que tu m'avais toujours manqué  
-j'ai ressenti la même chose…..Je te veux encore…  
-oui encore…..

Au milieu de la nuit Tess se leva car elle avait faim; elle alla discrètement dans la cuisine manger une part de  
Tarte   
"Ou es tu?  
-J'avais faim  
-moi aussi j'ai faim  
-je t'amène de la tarte et du vin  
-oui les deux"  
Tess arriva dans la chambre ; Carole, les bras derrière la tête, la regarda  
"Tu sais il n'y a pas plus sexy qu'une tarte au sucre en pleine nuit  
-allez on partage "  
Ce petit repas improvisé leur plut beaucoup et le vin moelleux aussi.  
Tess se colla contre le dos de Carole" j'ai faim de toi"

Elle se met à caresser et à embrasser le cou et le dos de Carole qui se cambre doucement ; elle s'attarde tout  
Le long de la colonne vertébrale  
Et descends vers ses fesses qu'elle pétrit tendrement; Carole avançe une jambe pour faciliter les caresses  
De Tess qui la prends très doucement et lui chuchote "tu aimes?" Carole ne réponds pas mais ondule sous les caresses  
Plus précises . Tess , tout en caressant l'entrée du vagin , effleure l'anus de Carole légèrement et devient plus insistante  
"Tu aimes?" C'est nouveau pour Carole : c'est un plaisir primal , animal, originel .Elle ne sait pas jusqu'où ça va aller ; c'est un plaisir qui pousse à toujours plus ; elle n'est plus elle. Quel est ce plaisir qui la déchire si fort?   
L'aristocrate élégante a disparu…..Sapiens a disparu…Neanderthal a resurgi…  
Tess s'enfonce peu à peu; elle mange le dos et les fesses , fait coïncider les morsures et les poussées. Son désir pour Carole s'accomplit alors plus profondément et elle jouit très fort de cette domination;" je ne veux pas te faire mal; je veux juste te montrer l'immense désir que j'ai pour toi, je te veux nue, je te veux habillée, tu me rends raide dingue  
-tu ne me fais pas mal avances, continues "  
Caroline se met à gémir au rythme des poussées de Tess qui reste attentive à ne pas la blesser ; ses gémissements   
Deviennent des grondement, des râles ; son plaisir vient de si loin… Elle ne sait plus qui elle est où elle est….avec Tess et  
C'est tout….. Tess couvre Carole et la laisse retomber sans hâte ; elle se retire doucement et retourne son amante.  
"Tu es mon amante, chuchota Carole, tu m'a fait jouir…je ne savais plus où j'étais …… là qu'est ce qui s'est passé?  
Tu baise comme une déesse  
-Non je fais l'amour à une déesse et j'aime ça ; tu m'as fait découvrir des choses que je ne soupçonnais même pas en  
Moi…..tu es la magicienne Circé et tu m'as fait naître  
-et toi tu m'as réveillé"  
Carole caresse le visage de son amante et lui passa le main dans les cheveux…"Mon moineau, ma louve et ma magicienne"


	7. pour que l'orage s'annonce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la roche tarpéienne est proche du Capitole

Caroline se sentait bien complétement accomplie ; elle se réveilla la tête sur les seins de Tess qui ne dormait plus  
"Bien dormi?  
-Après ce que j'ai pris cette nuit ……ouah ne me dis pas que je suis ta première femme  
-Tu es ma première femme…  
Tess la tira vers elle et l'enferma dans ses bras  
"-Tu es un diamant Tess……Je ne te mérite pas  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises ….. On se mérite l'une l'autre  
-je dois t'avouer moi aussi quelque chose……je fais appel à des professionnelles quand je veux m'envoyer en l'air  
-je suppose que c'est plus facile…la 645 c'est ton baise en ville?  
-Tu m'as entendu à la boîte?  
-non quand tu étais dehors……. Si tu m'avais emmené , j'aurais dis oui  
-J'avais déjà appelé une fille….. Une eurasienne  
-Et?   
-je l'ai renvoyée …… je pensais déjà à toi"

Tess fut confortée par cette déclaration; toutes les deux avaient été frappées ensemble.  
Elle caressa les cheveux de Carole; elle se sentit bien  
"Tu sais que tu me poses un gros problème?"  
Carole se rapprocha et mit sa tête dans le cou de Tess "Lequel?"   
"Je dois me lever et continuer mes révisions alors que je voudrais rester avec toi, parler et refaire l'amour  
Avec toi; c'est trop bon trop doux  
-mieux qu'avec les mecs?  
-je dirais même comme Gene : quand je suis passée des garçons aux filles c'était échanger un bac à sable contre  
Un terrain de foot  
-et?  
-Hier soir cette nuit mais c'était….féérique….J'ai tout aimé en toi, tout ce qu'on a fait wouah j'ai adoré  
Les mecs c'était ennuyeux et puis toute l'attention est concentré sur monsieur Pénis; il y avait des moments  
Tu as l'impression qu'ils se masturbent quand ils sont en toi…..  
Finalement pour moi ce sont des géniteurs rien d'autre…..  
-Alors convertie aux femmes?  
-Non convertie à une femme…toi Carole " Elle se redressa écarta les draps et se remplit le regard de la vision de Carole  
Nue et à sa portée, qui la tira vers elle "Viens…."  
Elle eut terriblement envie de céder au désir de son propre corps qui ne demandait que ça ; mais elle décida brutalement de ne plus se laisser guider par ses envies, que c'était maintenant qu'il fallait reprendre le contrôle  
"non je dois travailler"  
Et évitant le regard désirant de Carole elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont elle ferma la porte.

Carole resta figée dans ce refus; elle connut de nouveau la peur.

Tess ressortit de la salle de bain habillée " je ne déjeune pas …on se voit ce soir"  
Elle posa un baiser si léger sur la bouche de Carole et s'en alla sans se retourner et sans le foulard.  
Tu as menti Tess ; tu ne viendras pas ce soir et tu le sais.

Carole resta tétanisée ; il fallait d'urgence rebâtir les murs , ériger les enceintes et se protéger…..toujours  
Se protéger.

Tess traversa le jardin et ne bougea plus; qu'avait-elle fait? Ne pas céder au désir qu'elle avait de Carole  
C'était déjà se préparer à la quitter, car il le fallait contre ses désirs contre son corps il fallait s'éloigner pour  
Rendre plus facile l'inévitable rupture.  
Ce qu'elle avait dit à Carole était vrai ; la nuit avait été fantastique . Elle avait laissé la Tess adolescente amoureuse  
Prendre le pouvoir . Il fallait que la Tess obstinée tendue vers un seul but reprenne le contrôle des opérations.  
Elle estima que le sacrifice en valait la peine; elle pouvait piétiner qui elle voulait pour réaliser son but essentiel:  
Une famille des enfants. Elle infligeait aux autres ce qu'on lui avait fait endurer. Une revanche exécutée sur quelqu'un  
D'innocent.

Pour contrarier la peine qui lui broyait déjà le cœur et les sens elle se frappa violement la tête contre une grosse  
Branche et ouvrit, le visage griffé et sanglant, la porte de service pour rejoindre au plus vite sa chambre et ses  
Chères études..

Carole avait tout vu de l'œil de bœuf de sa chambre; elle avait tout compris. Elle s'écroula .


	8. comme un boomerang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sache que ce cœur exsangue  
> Pourrait un jour s'arrêter  
> Si, comme un boomerang  
> Tu ne reviens pas me chercher  
> Peu à peu je me déglingue  
> Victime de ta cruauté  
> Serge Gainsbourg "Comme un boomerang" 1975

Quand Tess arriva à l'étage 645 Daniel l'attendait  
"Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait? Tu es blessée? Attends .." Daniel alla chercher de quoi nettoyer les éraflures sur tout le   
Visage de Tess  
Tess se mit à pleurer "Je ne veux plus voir Carole  
-Pourquoi? C'est elle qui t'a blessée?  
-Non c'est moi………Je n'aurais jamais du coucher avec elle; j'aime trop ça et ça devenait un obstacle"  
Daniel était en train de nettoyer le sang sur le visage de Tess  
"Un obstacle? Expliques-toi  
-Je veux fonder une famille, je veux des enfants ; ma mère n'a plus de famille , elle n'a que moi et c'est à moi  
De faire que , de nous deux, démarre une vraie famille…c'est à moi que cette tâche incombe  
-Et Caroline dans tout ça , elle devient quoi?  
-rien ….elle n'a pas d'enfants …..elle en veut pas …c'est clair  
-Tu lui as demandé? Tu lui en as parlé?  
-non"

Daniel jeta son gant de toilette :"ce que tu peut être butée ma fille…tu rigoles …tu la condamnes sans  
Même l'entendre?  
-ce sont mes affaires…Ne t'en mêles pas …. Ça va déjà être trop dur comme ça"  
Daniel vit les larmes couler et il l'a prit dans ses bras :"bon…il faut qu'on parte….je ne sais pas où.."  
Tess éclata en sanglots " ça va être dur au départ mais chaque jour je serais un peu mieux…  
Pourquoi elle m'a pas dit qu'elle m'aimait…juste 3 mots   
-toi tu lui as dit?  
-non ça doit venir d'elle parce que c'est elle qui est belle, elle qui est riche alors c'est elle qui doit le dire  
C'est à elle à se découvrir , à montrer sa vulnérabilité….. Je lui suis inférieure en beauté et en richesse  
-elle est riche mais tu es aussi belle qu'elle ; quand je vous ai vu ensemble………attends c'était mortel mais là  
tu es dure…..connais tu vraiment le sens du mot amour? Je ne parle pas de désir mais d'amour..  
-Je ne sais pas …  
-Tess tu vas connaître la douleur et la peine et là tu comprendras le sens de ce mot.. là pour l'instant tu as  
Plein d'adrénaline qui te soutient….Quand ton cerveau n'en produira plus que tu te réveilleras en pleine nuit  
Là tu prendras conscience de ce que tu as fait et tu sauras ce qu'elle vient de se prendre dans la gueule  
….si tu hurles je viendrais"  
Tess le regarda droit dans les yeux "je n'ai pas peur ..j'en ai vu d'autres …  
-non tu te trompes c'est la première fois que tu aimes d'amour…je t'ai dit que tu avais changé et tu n'en as pas  
Tenu compte…attends de te réveiller la nuit avec un coup de poignard dans le cœur …..tu te rendras compte de  
Ce que tu as perdu…….Je crains que le problème des enfants ne soit qu'une explication raisonnable…..je pense que tu  
As peur de t'engager…… Tu te crois toujours en guerre…..  
-non….je ne sais pas….arrêtes de me parler de tout ça j'ai la tête comme un seau"

Josiane qui faisait le ménage dans la 645 entendit les pleurs. Intriguée elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Daniel  
Et entendit la fin de la conversation…..  
"que se passe-t-il les enfants? Des pleurs?"  
Daniel adorait Josiane; il lui expliqua la situation et elle devint blême "Comment va Carole?  
-je ne sais pas ….je ne me suis pas retournée  
-pourquoi être aussi si cruelle?  
-ça ne regarde personne. Tess évita le regard si franc et si directe de Josiane  
-moi si, c'est comme ma fille……"  
Tess baissa les yeux .  
Daniel intervint "on va s'en aller  
-où

-dans ma voiture  
-non …Daniel ; j'ai un appartement à un jet de pierre de l'hôtel ; j'ai 2 chambres de disponible  
-non non  
-si si tiens voici l'adresse et mon double de clé …allez dans les chambres du fond au moins le temps de  
Passer vos examens….. Après vous aviserez."  
"Encore une chose …il est possible ..non je peux me tromper…Allez prenez vos affaires et filez …  
Avant déjeunez moi je dois aller voir comment elle va…"

Ils se regardèrent   
"tu te rends compte comme elle est gentille? Tu brises sa fille et elle te tend la main  
-elle va tout cafter, j'en suis sûre…et puis ce n'est pas sa fille..  
-Tu ne lâches pas hein… tu joues sur les mots…,Daniel soupira…,écoutes on mange et on va chez Josiane…. On doit absolument travailler on joue notre année là"

Tess ne dit plus rien. Ils déjeunèrent tous les deux et leurs affaires vite ramassées s'en allèrent.  
Elle laissa un mot.

Josiane arriva chez Carole ; il y régnait un silence de mort ; elle se dirigea vers la chambre  
"Mon dieu … ma chérie…"  
Carole gisait par terre ; elle pleurait doucement silencieusement le visage contre terre  
"mamie …elle est partie……elle est partie  
-elle reviendra  
-tu sais elle est tellement orgueilleuse , tellement fière….Je devrais aller la chercher et la supplier…  
Et je le ferais……car je l'aime , mamie, je l'aime tellement."  
La phrase se termina en un sanglot; tout le corps de Carole secoué par l'amour triomphant la nuit passée  
Se brisa le jour par le chagrin.  
"je vais la laisser tranquille le temps de ses examens; j'interviendrais plus tard….  
-bien relèves toi , tu ne peux pas rester ainsi allongée"  
Carole, aidée de Josiane, se releva doucement . Sa mamie lui fit un café.  
"Tu peux y aller….je vais me laver et venir au 645  
-tu es sûre  
-oui"  
Josiane s'en alla.  
Carole se dirigea vers la salle de bains; elle s'attendit à un choc et elle eut raison; l'odeur  
De Tess était partout; elle courut à son lit…..pareil… les larmes se remirent à couler doucement  
Sans arrêt …..plus de sanglots ……mais une douleur qui lui écrasait la poitrine jusqu' à la paralysie.  
Elle hurla pour souffrir moins…..les heures passèrent : brisée et usée par le chagrin et la colère elle  
Décida néanmoins de se laver et s'habiller.  
Avant de partir elle défit son lit et mit tous les draps au lavage; il ne devait plus rien subsister de Tess  
De cette nuit. Elle savait par expérience que les nuits seraient terribles , le chagrin elle en connaissait  
Les ruses et les perfidies….. Elle craignait à l'avance le désert qu'elle allait devoir traverser.  
Poussée par un espoir un peu fou elle se rendit à l'étage de la 645; les 2 chambres étaient vides et un mot  
L'attendait:  
Carole  
Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment? Le désir est là puissant sans limites mais où est l'amour?  
Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que j'espérais; cette nuit on est allé jusqu'au bout du désir charnel  
Et pas un instant tu ne m'as dit ce que j'attends.  
Tu sais je désire une famille, des enfants; que ces enfants sachent d'où ils viennent et qui sont  
Leurs parents.  
Ça tu ne sais évidemment pas me l'offrir.  
Je ne peux vivre ainsi sans savoir où je vais  
Avec toi je vais nulle part.  
Je t'aime comme je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre, je le sais, mais je te quitte  
Tess

Carole rentra dans la 645.

Tess était rassurée.. La douleur qu'elle ressentait était supportable et elle entama presque joyeusement  
Ses révisions….finalement on en fait beaucoup , beaucoup trop à propos du chagrin d'amour…..un peu  
De volonté et tout est réglé…..C'est moi la reine, pensa-t-elle………..

"Ca va Daniel ?, cria-t-elle  
-Ouai cool et toi?  
-Cool aussi …je dirais même zen, très zen"  
Daniel sourit mais pensa "Attention au boomerang.. Ma fille…ca vient comme ça veut"

Le soir tomba et Josiane réintégra son appartement après sa journée de travail; elle avait rapporté de quoi  
Manger du Ritz et tous les 3 se régalèrent ; Josiane ne posa aucune question mais Daniel parlait beaucoup  
Et Josiane finit par se dérider; elle ne supportait la présence de Tess que parce qu'elle voulait aider Carole.  
Mais Daniel était un si gentil garçon que ça valait le coup.

Tess se coucha avec le sentiment d'avoir bien fait et d'avoir surtout résolu le problème; elle se sentait bien  
Ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière lui avait fort plu; elle aurait bien remis le couvert mais les examens   
Approchaient. Le sommeil la submergea…

Les sanglots la réveillèrent en sursaut; elle ne savait plus où elle était….tout lui revint , l'amour avec Carole  
Son départ …..Daniel l'avait prévenu……Elle connaissait l'effet retard; la tristesse qui l'avait laissé tranquille le  
jour la tourmentait…son corps se souvenait des mains de Carole et le désir se mêlait à la douleur de se  
Rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait décidé…..Daniel avait raison….Un désir fou la prit ,la lourdeur qui prenait  
Possession d'elle était insupportable…il lui fallait Carole……une griffe crochue lui labourait le corps…  
Le manque de Carole lui devint insupportable…Elle n'avait plus sommeil, elle avait juste mal, mal à en   
Mourir…Quelle folie l'avait-prise? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Pourquoi n'avoir pas parlé avec Carole?

L'habitude qu'elle avait de tout réglé suivant sa volonté, sa volonté de tout contrôler lui avait fait  
Prendre une décision dont elle n'avait pas envisagé les conséquences……Les larmes coulaient.  
Elle savait qu'elle était incapable de dormir; la sérénité avait déserté son esprit , l'apnée devenait  
Incontrôlable….Il lui fallait Carole tout de suite….

Elle se jeta sur ses vêtements et sortit dehors; il était 3 heures du matin…Où aller son appartement?  
Le Ritz? Elle choisit le Ritz..   
Elle rentra tranquillement dans l'hôtel et prit l'ascenseur en espérant que le code n'est pas été changé…  
Ouf….Arrivée à l'étage elle se dirigea vers la 645 et ouvrit la porte…  
Carole était là…. Elle dormait..  
Tess se rendit compte qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré son oreiller était trempé……….elle admira l'ovale  
Parfait des arcades sourcilières, la bouche finement ourlée…… cette bouche qu'elle voulait maintenant  
Mais le pouvait-t-elle? Avait-t-elle le droit d'agir ainsi? Tant pis elle se glissa dans le lit.  
Elle avait décidé de dormir , mais la proximité de Carole agit sur elle comme un aphrodisiaque..

Il lui aurait fallut une volonté de fer et, là , la volonté avait disparu. Carole sentait la sueur et la peine  
Et Tess respirait à plein nez ; elle se remplissait de cette odeur . Maintenant elle sentait le manque…  
Carole se mit doucement à bouger ; Tess le souhaitait et en même temps le redoutait…Elle aurait voulu  
Être une pieuvre pour caresser Carole de tous les côtés et en même temps….L'élément de Carole était  
L'eau, elle était sa dame du lac.  
Elle lui murmura" Carole je t'aime et j'ai peur….peur de l'avenir avec toi et sans toi…..j'aurais  
Du te parler….je suis désolée….je te veux …je te veux"  
Carole bougea doucement; elle ne se réveillerait pas car, dans son rêve, elle faisait l'amour avec Tess et son désir était  
Si fort qu'elle confondit rêve et réalité :"mon petit moineau tu me manques …. Tu me manques"  
Peu à peu la chambre s'éclaircit et Tess s'habitua à l'obscurité.  
Etrange couple l'une qui dormait l'autre pas et chacune pensait à l'autre.  
Tess désirait si fort la caresser et elle avait à peu prés aussi peur de la réveiller; elle n'aurait pas su justifier son départ.

Carole revivait la nuit précédente; Tess le voyait et elle ne ratait rien du spectacle. Elle vit les expressions corporelles de  
Carole; et , comme elle avait négligé le désir de Carole le matin, de la même manière elle s'interdit de la toucher.  
Elle vit Carole se toucher pour apaiser la tension sexuelle de son rêve et détourna les yeux pour ne pas violer plus son intimité.  
Elle ressentit la solitude de chacune. Etre à côté d'elle ne changeait rien à son mal si elle ne pouvait lui parler

Elle se leva et quitta la chambre en emportant le foulard de Carole.


End file.
